She-Wolf
by Laurella
Summary: Reid is not having good luck right now. A prisoner in a custodial interview as taken an interest in him. He is also being stalked by a woman with clearly amorous intentions. Hotch figures out the stalker is a werewolf, like him. There is a silver lining. Hotch and Reid start discovering their feelings towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Flowers

Reid walked up the flight of steps to his apartment. In his arms were the books that Hotch had promised him. He was going to read through them this weekend.

The team was supposed to have the weekend off. This was going to be time to relax. It was something that Reid knew the team needed right now.

It was something that he needed right now.

In truth, he was still reeling from the revelation that his boss, his mentor, the man that he had truly respected was a werewolf. This was compounded by the experience of meeting another werewolf face to face. A werewolf that Reid knew was going to kill him.

That werewolf in question had in fact been the Un-Sub they were searching for.

Hotch had killed the Un-Sub when he started to change into a werewolf. If he had not acted the werewolf would have attacked him.

That particular case had occurred over a month ago. The agent was still processing the information.

Reid wasn't sure if the team would have solved the case, especially as quickly as they did, without the aid of Hotch's abilities as a werewolf.

Hotch had kept the fact that he was a werewolf secret from the team. The team didn't even know of their existence.

The reason that Reid even knew now was because Hotch told him. If he didn't any statements made by Reid would have raised questions.

Hotch had used his abilities as a wolf in front of Reid.

The Unit Chief had told Reid that his wolf self would increased his senses. It was because of those senses he was able to identify and track the Un-Sub.

The rest of the team didn't know the truth about what happened with the showdown at the abandoned house and barn. Hotch had saved Reid's life by shooting the werewolf Un-Sub before he transformed.

In the end, two boys were returned home. Other families were able to receive closer for their own missing children. That was what was important.

Since that case, the team had not had an opportunity to slow down. There was paperwork and other responsibilities that team needed to fulfill.

Reid had not had time to stop and process everything.

Both Reid and Hotch had preferred it that the team remained in the dark about what happened.

Reid would undoubtedly be questioned and babied by both Prentiss and J.J. Morgan would interrogate Hotch about not revealing the truth to them.

Hotch had confided in Reid at the time for necessity. It was to protect him from the Un-Sub who was a werewolf as well.

Reid had agreed to keep Hotch's condition a secret.

He also wondered if he should even refer to his boss being a werewolf has a condition. The way that he understood it, Hotch had it under control. It didn't affect his life or his abilities as an agent.

When the case was over they had flown back home. After reaching the airstrip the team had gone back home. Hotch had caught up to Reid before he left.

Hotch had thanked Reid for not saying anything and backing up the cover story. Hotch had also said that he would bring Reid some books so that he could better understand werewolves.

According to Hotch the mythologies and stories were mostly wrong. The books he had presented werewolves from a scientific standpoint.

Reid was anxious to read up on the werewolves and talk with the medical and support personnel that worked with the werewolves.

This weekend would be the time that Reid would take to fully process the information.

When he reached his floor Reid turned and walked towards his door, but he stopped. What he saw by his door took him by surprise. There was a bouquet of flowers sitting by his door.

The arrangement was beautiful and rather large. There were red, purple, white flowers scattered throughout. Reid had quickly identified the flowers as anemones, asters, and gardenias. He also knew the meaning behind the flowers. They were anticipation, patience, and secret love.

Carefully, Reid picked up the flowers and looked for a florist's name or logo. There was none on the wrapping around the vase.

He pulled his key out of his pocket and brought the flowers inside. He gently placed the flowers and on the counter.

In the middle of the arrangement, there was a plastic stick holding the tiny envelope for the card. Reid picked up the envelope. There wasn't a name or logo on the outside of the card either. He opened the small envelope and read the card.

It had been signed simply has _My Dearest_.

The writing was cursive.

Immediately is training took over and he analyzed the handwriting. It was clearly a female.

Reid assumed that the flowers were delivered to his place by mistake.

He didn't know who the flowers could have been for.

This was certainly something of a secret admirer or surprise gift with the message. He had never heard any of his neighbors describe their spouses with that phrase. It was unique in a way.

On Monday morning Reid went into the office as he usually did. Nothing special or unusual occurred on his commute to the office. It was the normal start to his week.

When he got into the office he grabbed the chair from his desk. He pulled it over and sat down next to Prentiss at her desk.

"How was your weekend?" She asked turning to Reid. Prentiss knew that Reid wanted to talk.

"Surprising," Reid answered.

Prentiss smiled at that. "What happened?"

"There were flowers at my door," Reid answered. "There wasn't a florist name on it. It was a large arrangement."

Prentiss seemed engaged in the conversation. "Was it signed?"

"Only with My Dearest," Reid answered. "There wasn't a name of a florist on the flowers. So I can't call them and try to trace the purchase."

"You know Garcia could knock that out for you real fast," Prentiss said.

"What can my Baby-Girl do fast?" Morgan asked pulling his own chair up.

"Reid got flowers from a secret admirer," Prentiss said mischievously.

"Alright, my man," Morgan said giving Reid a pat on the back. "You know it is pretty special when a girl sends you flowers. I mean we can only assume that it is a girl, right?"

"The handwriting indicated a female," Reid answered. "They could have been met for someone else."

"What are you going to do with the flowers," Prentiss asked.

"Keep them I guess," Reid answered. "I wouldn't know what else to do with them."

Reid thought about asking Garcia, but it seemed like a waste. They could have been purchased with cash or delivered to the wrong address. There was no way she could track every purchase.

Throughout the day the team took turns teasing Reid about the anonymous flowers that had arrived. Rossi had even joined in with Morgan for one round. They provided Reid with dating advice and how to treat a lady.

At the end of the day, Reid went home and wondered about the flowers that were now sitting on his table by the window. He had left them there so they would get enough sunlight.

He looked at the flowers and wondered about the relationships like that, where strangers would send flowers to another.

Reid then picked up one of his books and settled himself in on his couch. He soon fell asleep on his couch with the book in his hand.

On Tuesday the team sat with their paperwork. They were finishing reports and writing consults.

The flowers were almost forgotten. In truth is actually a slow day, maybe the week would remain the same.

Wednesday came and that day had brought an assignment to the team.

A serial killer by the name of Benjamin Settles had agreed to be a part of the BAUs criminal personality research project. He was being held in a prison in Colorado.


	2. Custodial Interview

Chapter 2 Custodial Interview

Hotch had called the team together at the roundtable.

"Benjamin Settles wants to interviewed." Hotch had stated to the group. "He was recently diagnosed with colorectal cancer, it is in the advanced stages. He has already signed a DNR and does not want treatment."

"Wasn't that the guy that sat for three hours in interrogation, didn't move or say a word?" Morgan asked.

"Two hours and forty minutes." Reid corrected. "Then he said 'this is boring.' He tortured and killed eight woman and four men that we know of."

"He actually agreed to an interview?" Prentiss said. "I thought he refused to even speak in his own defense?"

"He didn't even accept a court lawyer," Rossi said. "I doubt that he is serious about talking to us. He probably wants to taunt us."

"So who's going?" Morgan said.

"Reid, J.J. and I are going," Rossi said.

"Why us?" Reid asked.

"I already spoke with Rossi," Hotch said. "He will lead the interview."

"I will gain more insight if I set him off kilter. You two fit his victim type." Rossi said. "Your presence will make him nervous."

"When do we leave?" J.J. asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Rossi said. "He might change his mind, so we don't want to wait."

The next morning the three left for Colorado for the interview. They arrived in Denver and headed towards the prison.

When they reached the prison they BAU agents turned in their weapons and went to see the warden. Reid carried the box with all of the paperwork for the case.

Warden Carson was in her office along with two of her deputies.

"Good day to you." Warden Carson welcomed the agents warmly.

Rossi and J.J. shook her hand while Reid waved from the behind the other agents.

"I've set aside the interrogation room for you, just the way you asked with the cameras." Carson said. "It is this way."

Carson and two deputies walked the agents down the hall. "I'm seeing to this one personally. I do not trust Settles as far as I can drop him."

"Has he caused trouble here?" Rossi asked.

"Not directly," Carson answered. "He's too quiet. He is always trying to make friends with the COs and other inmates. There is something creepy about it. I've found the ones like him are the source of the bigger problems. We have had incidents of course, while he never lifted a finger, I do believe he is responsible for those events."

The agents reached the interrogation room.

Reid and J.J. immediately started to set up the room for the interview while Rossi talked with Carson.

"I will have two COs out here at all times." Warden Carson told Rossi. "All you need to do is press the buzzer and they will be in here. Are you ready for Settles?"

Rossi looked over at Reid and J.J. "Bring him in," Rossi answered.

Reid and J.J. stepped out and into the other room. From there they could watch the interview.

The plan had been for Rossi would interview Settles first and then signal for them to enter.

"Charlie," Carson said to one of the deputies.

The deputy left. He returned a few minutes later with Benjamin Settles.

Carson watched as Settles was secured to the chair. She stepped out after receiving a nod from Rossi.

"Just us?" Settles asked after Carson left.

"Just us," Rossi replied. "I'm Agent David Rossi from the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"They only send you out one at a time, huh?" Settles said.

"With you," Rossi said taking a seat. He wanted to make himself superior to Settles. It would be beneficial in extracting information. "Now for the formal bureaucratic check sheet. You were born in California on June the third, nineteen seventy-three."

"Yeah, you got it." Settles answered.

"According to records, your Dad abandoned you and your mom when you were about four."

"And my mom was a single mom with multiple boyfriends." Settles said in a bored manner.

"Yes, she remarried twice." Rossi continued. "The first divorce was due to domestic violence."

"Not directed at me." Settles said. "I liked Carl. He used to give me a pack of cigarettes for staying out of the house. What kid wouldn't like that?"

"That was an interesting allowance." Rossi commented. He kept his tone to show that he wasn't impressed.

"What about your next stepfather, Scott?"

"Didn't know him too well." Settles said avoiding eye contact with Rossi.

Rossi noted the change.

"He had the money, that was why my mom stayed with him." Settles said.

"You don't like him much," Rossi commented.

"Wasn't much to like." Settles continued.

"He did take an interest in you," Rossi said. "Three trips to the emergency room."

Settles shook it off. "Now I was told that you showed those who agreed to interviews pictures of their past crimes. Come on, Agent Rossi when do I get my pictures?"

"You want to relive your past crimes." Rossi said. He had already knew Settles would want pictures.

"Yes I do." Settles answered. "You think I got something better in here? Let me refresh my memory."

Rossi didn't want to give him what he wanted, but this was the way in to see if there were other victims. "Well here are the pictures you requested." Rossi opened the files that were on the desk.

Settles picked up the first file. "I remember her." He then grabbed the one underneath. "I remember her too, her name was Samantha. I never did actually get that from her."

Rossi watched Settles continue to go through the crime scene photos.

"I almost feel like I owe you for this." Settles said. "This prison thing, its boring."

"Sometimes you get what you want," Rossi said with a cocky air in his voice.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting company?" Settles asked.

"Something like that," Rossi answered. He went to the door and let Reid and J.J. in.

Settles nearly fell out of his chair at the sight of Reid and J.J.

"Agent Rossi what did you bring me?" Settles said. "I know their not agents. She's too perfect and he's . . ." Settles seemed to be at a loss for words. He was looking lustfully at Reid.

"These are Agents Jareau and Reid," Rossi answered.

"I think I'm in love. This was the best thing you could have brought me."

Reid and J.J. walked up to the table and took a seat in the chairs.

"Tell me, Agent Reid." Settles said. "Do you think about her? I mean she is a hottie." He then turned to J.J. "You know you are. Don't tell me I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No," J.J. answered. She remained calm and unaffected.

"What about it, Agent Reid?" Settles said. "Do you have any thoughts about her?"

"I would rather talk about your victims." Reid replied.

"Tell me what you think about the hottie." Settles said.

J.J. continued to stare down Settles. She wasn't going to take the bait.

Reid didn't answer Settles either. He pulled out the map of the area.

"We know this was your hunting zone and your dumping area." Reid maintained eye contact with Settles.

Settles smiled at Reid. "Since Agent Rossi was so nice to bring you too along." Settles said. He then turned to J.J. "Another time, another place, we would have created something together."

J.J. held her stance with the prisoner. "Were there other victims?"

Settles smirked.

"Agent Jareau asked a question." Reid said.

"Is she your boss? Because that would make it even better. I bet you liked to be bossed around." He looked back at J.J. "For your answer, boss lady, yes."

Settles then turned back to Reid. "Have you been tortured at all, either of you?" Settles looked back at Reid. "Been in pain caused by another? I bet the both of you were gorgeous. Tied up and completely helpless."

"You said there were other victims. Give the families closer." Reid said holding out the map.

Settles pointed to an area of the map. "You never looked here did you?" He said pointing to the map. "Three of them are there for you. One looks just like you, Agent Reid. If I ever get out of here, I will have to look you up."

"This is done." Rossi said grabbing the files and placing them in the box.

"Who are they?" J.J. asked.

"I don't know." Settles said. "It's not like I kept a log with names and dates."

Rossi pressed the buzzer. Charlie opened the door. "We're done here." He said.

Rossi, Reid, and J.J. went to Warden Carson's office. From there Rossi called the local FBI field office and gave them the location the Settles had given.

Afterward, they headed back to the airport. While they waited for their plane the field office called Rossi back. Three bodies were found in the location given. They were going to start the process to identify the bodies.

Settles was already dying, at least the families would have closer.

It was late by the time the three had made it back.

Reid immediately headed back to his apartment. The paperwork could wait.

He didn't go in straight away.

Propped up against his door was a box, the size and shape of a shirt box. It was wrapped in silver paper and a purple bow.


	3. The Box

Chapter 3 The Box

 _After the interview with_ _Benjamin_ _Settles, Reid was feeling exhausted. He wanted to go back to his apartment and sleep. Those plans had changed when he saw a package propped against his door._

"Great," Reid thought out loud looking at the box propped up against his door.

Very carefully, Reid picked up the box. It was the size and shape of a shirt box and didn't weigh much. There was no card on the outside of the package.

Reid took the box inside and placed it on the kitchen counter. He then placed his messenger bag on the chair and his weapon on the table next to it.

Not sure of what could be in the package Reid took precautions. He grabbed a pair of latex gloves from the kitchen drawer.

Gingerly, Reid pulled the purple ribbon off of the box. The silver paper had been wrapped so he would only need to pull off the lid.

Reid opened the box and looked in horror at what he saw.

The first thing inside was an 8x10 color picture of himself.

It was of him sitting on a bench with a book in his hand. The picture was clearly taken from a distance. Reid knew it was from the park where he would sometimes go to read or play chess. Based on the clothing it was taken fourteen days ago. A Saturday afternoon only two weeks ago.

Reid removed the picture and placed it carefully on the counter.

Under the picture was a handwritten letter.

From initial observation, the handwriting was the same as the flowers.

 _My Dearest,_

 _I wanted to talk with you the day I took this photo._

 _You looked so perfect just then it seemed wrong to disturb you._

 _I took the picture to remember this moment._

 _I watched_ _as_ _you read and thought about the gentle way you caressed the book with_ _your soft hands. Even though we have never touched I know your skin would feel tender._

 _Your beautiful hair created a halo around your face. This only proved to me the gentle soul that you are. I wanted to share with you what I saw._

 _Someday I hope to meet and that you will accept me._

 _I am tall and brunette. If you prefer blondes, I am willing to change my hair color for you._

The letter went on to describe the things she would be willing to do for him and to him. The descriptions were sexually explicit.

 _Your happiness will be important to me._

 _Your Love_

The letter was signed with two circles one with a square on top. It was clearly meant to symbolize two wedding bands.

Reid shook his head and placed the letter on the counter.

The writer was clearly a stalker. He was the object of her obsession.

He took a breath and then went to the window.

The flowers that he had received were still sitting by the window. Reid grabbed the card that was next to the flowers.

Reid went back to the counter and pulled out a flashlight from the utility drawer.

Using the light Reid compared the handwriting between the letter and the card. It was identical.

The stalker was sending gifts. This was supposed to be acts of love for them.

Reid placed the letter and the picture back in the box.

He would need to take precautions for his own safety. The woman was following him and knew where he lived. He did not know how far she would go or what she already knew about him.

Reid searched his own apartment, checking the doors and the windows. He made sure that every possible entrance was shut tight. Reid also made sure no one had actually gotten into his home. When he was done he had placed empty bottles on his door and windows. It was a little paranoid however, he wasn't about to take any chances.

Once he knew the apartment was secure Reid went to bed.

In the morning, Reid sent a text to the team saying he needed to talk. He didn't give any details, but he was glad that they didn't have a case.

It would do him no good if keep this a secret from the team. He would need the team to figure out who was stalking him and catch her if possible.

Reid grabbed the box and the card and placed them in a bag to carry into the office. At the BAU he would be able to place the items properly in evidence bags.

He grabbed his messenger bag and gun and headed out early. Reid decided it would be better to take a different route than his usual path to the office. He shouldn't make it easy for the stalker.

When he arrived at the office Morgan and Prentiss were already there. They looked as though they had been waiting for him.

"Hey, kid did you sleep last night?" Morgan said when Reid had walked in. It wasn't meant to be a joke. He was clearly worried.

"I need some evidence bags," Reid answered.

"I'll get them," Prentiss said going to her desk.

"When everyone gets here I'll explain," Reid said going into the conference room with the bag.

Morgan nodded.

Prentiss handed Reid the evidence bags on his way in.

"We'll wait for everyone," Morgan said.

They sat while watching Reid place the items from the bag in his hand in the evidence bags.

It did not take long for the rest of the team to arrive in the conference room.

Reid stood ready to brief the team.

"I'm being stalked," Reid stated. There wasn't a gentle way to say it.

Garcia gasped and covered her mouth her hand.

Hotch and Rossi remained stoic.

Morgan, Prentiss, and J.J. faces showed their concern.

"I received a package at my house last night," Reid said showing the team the box. "It contained a picture of me and a letter."

Reid held up the picture for the team to see.

"This was taken two Saturdays ago while I was in the park. I didn't speak to anyone or notice anyone that didn't belong." He placed the picture in the center of the table.

Reid then held up the letter. "She also wrote me this letter." He placed it on the table with the picture.

J.J. took the letter and started to read it out loud. "My Dearest, I wanted to talk with you the day I took this photo.You looked so perfect just then it seemed wrong to disturb you. I took the picture to remember this moment."

Reid slumped into the chair while J.J. read the contents.

She stopped when she reached the sexually explicit portion. "Wow," she said.

Prentiss looked over and read the contents. "That is very detailed." She took the paper and handed it to the Morgan and Rossi.

Reid was trying not to show emotion.

"Okay, she is clearly zealous in her interest in you and she sees herself as a potential lover." Rossi said.

"She was also the one that sent me the flowers," Reid said showing the card. "The letter and the card were signed My Dearest. The handwriting is the same and it is clearly female."

"The Un-Sub is already past the initial phase of the stalking. She will continue to try to make contact." Morgan said. "The important thing is to keep you safe and try to figure out who it is."

Reid started spouting out statistics on stalkers. He had even referenced some of the cases the team had already worked.

"This Un-Sub clearly suffers from de Clérambault's syndrome." Reid finished. "She clearly has erotiomania towards me." He was falling into profiler mode.

"Reid, we won't let her touch you," J.J. said reassuringly. "We will find her."

"We will keep you safe," Hotch said.

"We will change your routine," Morgan said.

"You can't be anywhere alone for extended periods of time," Prentiss said.

Garcia had remained quiet. "I'll have a tracker on you," Garcia said. "It won't be your phone. I'll know where you are at all times."

"Has anyone called and hung up the phone?" Prentiss asked. "Has it seemed like anyone was following you?"

"I know the standard questions," Reid replied. "I've gone back the past several months in my head. There is nothing there." He placed his face in his hands. "I never have normal fans."

While the team talked, Hotch looked at the letter. He turned his chair just enough away from the team. He closed his eyes and allowed his wolf self to come out. He opened the bag just a moment for a whiff. He immediately closed the bag.

The Un-Sub was a werewolf, a she-wolf to be exact.

"We need to have these checked for fingerprints," Morgan said. He gathered up the evidence bags and took them to Anderson. Hopefully the Un-Sub was in the system.

The team continued to discuss how they were going to track the Un-Sub. Anderson had returned during the discussion. The Un-Sub did not leave fingerprints on the box or any of the contents.

In the end, it was decided that Reid would rotate staying with the members of the team. So long as there wasn't any routine the Un-Sub could follow he would be safe.

For the next few days, Reid would stay with Hotch.

Jack was staying over at friends house on the weekend to work on a school project. His attention would be on that.

This would also give Reid an opportunity to talk with Hotch about being a werewolf.


	4. Weekend with Hotch

Chapter 4 Weekend with Hotch

Reid had gone back to his apartment with Morgan to collect a few things.

Morgan also wanted to look over Reid's apartment to make sure the place was secure with his own eyes. He was not about to take any chances with the genius' safety. He knew how bad stalkers could be and the lengths that they would go.

After grabbing his go-bag, Morgan drove Reid to Hotch's apartment. He had purposely taken an indirect route to watch for anyone possibly following them. When he was sure that no one was following them, Morgan went to Hotch's apartment and escorted Reid to the door.

Hotch had greeted Morgan and Reid at the door.

"Everything okay?" Hotch had asked.

"Nothing suspicious." Morgan said. "See you Monday. I'll be a call away."

"I still got the thing Garcia gave me." Reid reassured Morgan.

Garcia had given Reid what looked like an old flip phone. It was designed with constant GPS monitoring and a panic button. It would alert the team if he pressed it along with his location.

Reid stepped into the apartment and took in the aroma. "That smells great." Reid expected to see some take out food on the table. The smell was actually from Hotch's cooking.

Reid knew that Rossi would cook. He had never thought of Hotch cooking. He also never pictured him as a werewolf either.

"Thank you," Hotch said from the kitchen. "You can set up in the guest room. It is over there."

Reid took his bags into the other room and dropped them on the bed. He pulled out a few items and set them up in the room. He might as well make himself comfortable.

He stepped out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?" Reid asked.

"Here are the plates and silverware. Set the table," Hotch said handing Reid the dishes.

Reid took the flatware and set up the table.

A moment later, Hotch brought over a frying pan. The two sat down for chicken with noodles and vegetables.

Reid ate eagerly. The food was delicious. "I can't thank you enough for this." Reid said after dinner.

"Of course." Hotch said. "You know we will figure out who this woman is."

"I know," Reid said helping Hotch clear the table.

The two then sat down on the couch.

"Reid there is something that I need to tell you." Hotch said when they settled down.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"I smelled the letter before Anderson took it." Hotch started. "Your stalker is a werewolf."

"A female werewolf." Reid said.

"A She-Wolf to be exact." Hotch said. "If by chance I smell a She-Wolf around I will react."

Reid held the same defeated look on his face that he had when J.J. reached the portion of the letter he didn't want read out loud.

"I know that you have already read all the books by now." Hotch said. "I thought you might want to ask, especially now."

"Yes, I do." Reid said. "Some of the information in the research was contradictory. There was also some inconsistencies in the process. I would imagine that would come from having to do the research discretely. Historically there had been the same issues. There were several accepted scientific principles that could not be researched at the time because of opposition from the church an state." Reid stopped when he realized that he was about to start one of his rants.

"What do you want to ask first?" Hotch asked.

"When you say you hear better, how much?" Reid asked.

"I don't have the same as a dog." Hotch quickly answered, knowing some of the passages in a couple of the books. "It is a higher acuteness. I can hear the changes in pitches better than most."

"Your other senses improve as well?"

"I can see better than twenty-twenty. My senses of smell is stronger. It is horrible around garbage areas." Hotch said.

Reid laughed at that.

"All my senses are normal, unless I let my wolf self out." Hotch said. "I've known werewolves whose abilities were stronger and weaker than mine. It is different for everyone like it is for humans."

"How do you keep from it controlling you?" Reid asked. "There was a lot of research on that. I didn't see anything definitive."

"I use discipline. I know that there are several werewolves that use this technique. I have also used medication to help."

"Have you ever used your abilities on cases?" Reid asked.

"No, I've been concerned about leading the team down the wrong path. I have always figured that it was better not to use it. It is not completely scientific." Hotch explained. "There is still an issue with my Lyncanthrope. If the Bureau found out, I would loose my job."

Reid nodded in understanding. "I read in the books that there are individuals that are diagnosed with other illnesses to disguise the real reason." Reid said.

"Yes, I was actually surprised when you revealed that your mom was a schizophrenic." Hotch said. "At first I thought maybe she found a way to hide her scent. But I knew it was true."

"Have there been any other Un-Sub's that were werewolves?" Reid asked.

"No, none of our Un-Subs previously have been werewolves." Hotch answered. "There was one in Seattle when I was there."

Reid quirked an eyebrow.

"It wasn't his fault." Hotch explained. "He was changed without his knowledge, he was only twenty and he was attacked at a club. It drove him crazy."

"He attacked people?" Reid guessed.

"Yes, he was confused. He didn't actually kill anybody or change anyone." Hotch continued. "After he was caught he was sent to a hospital. They gave him medication and counseling. He was released with a different identity. He now helps to treat others with Lyncanthrope."

"I figured with some of our Un-Subs. . ." Reid started. It seemed like some of them it would make sense that they were not human.

"I can see how you would think that." Hotch said.

"What about Jack?" Reid asked. "Was Haley?"

Hotch paused for a moment.

Reid already knew that this was a sensitive subject.

"You know that Haley and I were high school sweethearts?" Hotch asked.

"I heard you and Rossi talking about it." Reid said.

"I followed Haley the first time I saw her." Hotch said. "That was how I ended up in the drama club."

Reid could not picture Hotch in the drama club.

"I didn't know it at the time, she was a wolf too. I had smelled her. I still was learning how to control my abilities at that time. I didn't realize until she confided in me."

"That would mean Jack. . ." Reid started.

"Haley was ashamed of being a wolf." Hotch explained. "I think that was from her parents. She was changed when she was younger the same as I was."

"She was on the medication." Reid stated.

Hotch nodded. "Haley and I were married for years before she agreed to have children. She didn't want Jack to be born a werewolf. So we waited until we found a doctor that could treat her so Jack wouldn't be born with it. Our cover story was that she was being treated for preclampsia."

Reid had read in the books about some doctors working on that. They were using similar research to parents with different blood types.

"How did you become a werewolf?" Reid asked.

"I was out with a friend of mine, Scott Marshall." Hotch began. "We had both snuck that night and meant. I was a thirteen at the time."

Reid seemed surprised that Hotch would do such a thing, even as a child.

Hotch continued with his story. "We were defacing a billboard. Scott was angry at his father. His father would have passed the billboard his way to work. Scott purposely choose it."

Reid didn't know what to say. The story was uncharacteristic of Hotch.

"It was a full moon that night. There was a werewolf out hunting that night. I didn't even know they existed at that time."

Reid didn't say anything when Hotch paused.

"We had heard it, but before we could get away it attacked me. It had wanted to change me. Turn me into a werewolf."

"How did you get away?" Reid asked.

"There was a werewolf hunter out that night as well. He had specialized headlights that admitted a glow that was painful to werewolves. He scared the werewolf away. He tried to save me that night before I changed. His name was Jack Givens."

"Jack." Reid guessed.

"Yes," Hotch answered. "Givens took me to a hospital. He knew there was a doctor there that was familiar with Lyncanthrope."

"He didn't get there in time." Reid prompted.

"No. My mother thankfully knew already about Lyncanthrope." Hotch said. "I'm sure she was the voice of reason when the doctor explained what happened. At times she could be a strong woman."

Reid knew that he should not be profiling Hotch right now, but he knew he was close to another sensitive subject. "What happened to the werewolf that tried to change you?"

"Givens found the werewolf the next full moon and captured it. The werewolf died in prison some time later."

Reid thought about the case with the werewolf.

The werewolf had kidnapped one child then brutally killed him. On the next full moon he had taken two boys and held them. Hotch had figured out the Un-Sub was a werewolf. Because Reid had been with him when he figured out, Hotch had told him the truth.

The two had found where the werewolf was hiding the two boys. They were able to save them both. The werewolf had been about to change one of the other boys.

"That werewolf Un-Sub. He was doing the same thing. Trying to capture the perfect child to change them into a werewolf and then raise them as their own son." Reid said. He now understood that case.

"Yes, it was the only other time I had known of a werewolf doing that." Hotch said.

They both agreed that was enough for now.

It was still a lot for Reid to take in.


	5. Werewolf Hotch

Chapter 5 Werewolf Hotch

The next morning Hotch was cooking breakfast. He was flipping pancakes and there was bacon frying in the pan.

Reid was still a little surprised by the concept. He never thought of Hotch cooking.

At least Hotch had coffee for him. He handed Reid the cup when he entered the kitchen.

Reid smiled shyly as he took the cup. "When will Jack be here?"

"Probably about ten," Hotch answered. "I take it you have more questions."

"Does he know about you and Haley?" Reid asked.

"No, he doesn't know," Hotch answered. "We were going to tell him the truth when he was older. He won't be a werewolf and that is what we wanted."

"What happened after you became a werewolf?" Reid asked to continue the conversation. He knew last night that he had brushed on a sensitive subject. He just didn't know what and he really did not want to profile his boss.

The team had agreed that they wouldn't profile each other.

"My parents sent me to a boarding school that was created for the purpose taking care of kids that had been turned into werewolves. That was where they taught me to disciple myself and determined the medications that I would need."

"You said you were on medication before." What Reid wanted to ask about was George Foyet, the Reaper.

"You want to know why I didn't try hunting Foyet?" Hotch asked. "Why I didn't use my abilities to track him down."

"Yes," Reid asked.

Hotch and Reid grabbed their breakfasts and headed to the table.

When they sat down Hotch continued. "After Haley walked out on me I was having a hard time keeping the wolf at bay." Hotch began. He had never discussed this with anyone. No one knew the private struggle he went through.

Reid remained an active listener.

"I know that it probably seemed I was drinking more than usual. I decided it would be best that I went on the medication."

Hotch took a bite of his breakfast before continuing.

"When I am on the medication, I can't change as easily. I tried when he attacked me that night, but I couldn't. After I realized what his intentions were I thought the best way to keep Jack and Haley safe was to keep the wolf at bay."

"You said that when you let the wolf out that your senses increase," Reid said.

"My senses aren't exact. I was afraid that I would smell or see something and react to it," Hotch said. "I didn't want to make a mistake or get anyone hurt because of me. This last case, it was the only one I have ever used my senses for."

Reid decided it would be best to end the conversation at that point.

After they finished breakfast, Hotch and Reid cleaned up. They were sitting on the couch when Jack had come home.

This was the first time that Reid had any interactions with Jack. He was worried initially about the Reid effect.

Like Henry, Jack had seemed to be immune.

It was rainy outside, so the three had decided to stay inside and watch movies.

Jack opened up the cabinet next to the TV and looked at the movies.

Reid looked over Jack's shoulder at the titles and found himself a little surprised. It would appear that Aaron Hotchner was a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Star Wars.

"Star Wars!" Jack proclaimed. He held up the DVD of Episode IV.

"Alright, Star Wars," Hotch said.

Jack put the movie into the player and started it.

Reid sat back down on the couch. Hotch scooted closer to him.

Jack then sat next to Hotch.

It seemed a little different to Reid to have Hotch sitting next to him, relaxed and comfortable.

Reid found himself becoming more at ease with the situation after the stormtroopers had boarded Princess Leia's ship. He leaned back and relaxed to watch the movie.

The three watched the scene in the Cantina where Luke and Obi-Wan had negotiated passage on the Millennium Falcon.

Then came the time for Greedo.

Reid watched the scene of him firing and missing and Han shooting.

"Even I wouldn't have missed that shot," Reid whispered to Hotch.

"You were a pretty bad shot for a while there," Hotch said. "The groin shot is still my favorite."

Reid blushed at that.

"That is probably the most contested scene in the movie between fans." Reid said.

"What does contested mean?" Jack asked.

"Contested means to argue and debate an issue." Hotch explained to his son.

When the movie was over Jack jumped off the couch and traded the DVD out for episode V.

"You're not a big fan of the changes are you?" Hotch asked while Jack changed the movie.

"I'm not." Reid admitted. This had immediately started Reid on a rant.

Reid explained the concept of the hero versus the antihero.

Jack had delayed pressing play on the movie to listen in.

Reid had used Han Solo for an example.

He had explained as a smuggler and only agreeing to help rescue Princess Leia for monetary gain made him the antihero. By returning to help Luke blow up the death star he became a hero.

Reid had even discussed the legal aspect of the shot in the Cantina. Greedo had said that they was looking forward to seeing Solo's dead body. Because Solo was threatened by this statement he was acting in self defense.

This had earned him a small chuckle from Hotch.

Reid had never heard Hotch chuckle before, even from something that he had said.

It was very strange.

"You're smart like Dad." Jack proclaimed.

"I think Reid might be a little smarter than me." Hotch said with a grin.

They finished out the first trilogy together. Afterwards they had dinner, with Hotch again cooking for them.

There was something domestic and tranquil about the experience for Reid. It was something that he had wanted to experience again.

After Jack was put to bed, Hotch and Reid talked. They didn't discuss anything about werewolves, rather about themselves.

Hotch described his mom to Reid. He even said that he sent flowers to her once a month. However, Hotch didn't discuss his father.

Reid had talked about growing up in Las Vegas and what it was like going to college at a young age. He described how intimidating it had been.

By Sunday morning the rain had left.

Reid had accompanied Hotch and Jack to the park. Hotch had even packed a lunch for them.

At the park, Jack had immediately gone to the jungle gym and was going across the monkey bars.

Hotch and Reid sat on a bench and watched him play.

At noon the three sat for lunch.

While they ate Jack asked Reid more questions about heros and literature.

Reid had explained about the monomyth, the hero's journey, to Jack. He explained how different heros from stories took this path.

Jack listened intently.

When it got to be dinner time, the three left the park and headed home.

After Jack was sent to bed, Reid and Hotch continued their conversation.

"I still can't thank you enough for keeping my secret." Hotch said.

"Everyone tells me their secrets I think. I guess I am trustworthy." Reid answered.

"Please don't tell your mom." Hotch asked.

"No," Reid laughed.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask?" Hotch asked.

"When that werewolf attacked me you only partially changed. I would like to see you change into your full form." Reid said.

"Okay." Hotch answered. "You don't mind going into the bedroom. We can lock the door in case Jack wakes up."

"No, its okay." Reid said. He was surprised Hotch agreed to it now.

They walked together into the master bedroom. Hotch locked the door. He then stepped behind the chair in the room and started removing his clothes.

"I don't want to needlessly rip off one my shirts." Hotch explained.

"So I suppose Twilight got something right." Reid said to him.

"We don't discuss those books with werewolves." Hotch said. "They are insulting."

Reid looked at Hotch's body as he took his clothes off. Underneath the suits, he did look good, handsome really.

"Ready," Hotch asked.

Reid nodded that he was.

Hotch maintained a serious expression has he began to change, starting with his eyes becoming the glowing red.

Reid watched in awe as Hotch's body started to move on his own accord. He heard the sounds of bones breaking. It seemed it would be painful. Judging from Hotch's face it wasn't.

A moment later Hotch stood not as a man, but has a werewolf.

The creature was brown and looked like a furry great dane. He came around the chair and walked over to Reid.

Reid reached out his hand and touched the fur on the werewolf. It was softer than he had expected.

It was amazing.

All of the pictures in the books, the drawings and the photos, made werewolves appear ugly. That was not the case with Hotch. He was stately in a way.


	6. Realization

Chapter 6 Realization

Monday morning came and they needed to return to work.

Reid had rode into work with Hotch. They had dropped Jack off at school on their way in.

There was something homelike about that. It wasn't routine, but it was to Reid in a way. The experience felt strangely natural.

Jack had called and waved bye to both of them before Hotch had drove away.

When the rest of the team arrived at that BAU they continued working on Reid's stalker.

Garcia had monitored Reid's phone lines over the weekend. There were no phone calls to his land line and the only calls and texts to his cell phone was from members of the team.

Prentiss had gone to Reid's building on her way in. She wanted to do a quick check for any signs of the stalker. There were no packages or notes on his door.

In the case of the stalker, this was a good sign.

The team decided that it was okay that Reid would go home that evening. It would also give him a chance to talk with his neighbors to see if anyone was hanging around or asking about him.

He wouldn't go home alone though. Morgan had stated that he would make sure Reid got into his apartment okay.

As much as Reid enjoyed his time with Hotch and Jack he would be glad to be at his own apartment.

After lunch the team had received the report from the Colorado FBI concerning the Benjamin Settles interview.

This placed Reid's stalker on pause for a moment.

The local FBI had conducted a search in the area that Settles had given them. They had found the three victims. The file they received included the identities of the three victims and along with the coroner's report.

The BAU looked at files for the new victims.

The wounds on the three victims had matched perfectly with Settles' past victims. There was a jagged knife he preferred to use to torture his victims. It was clearly used on these three.

J.J. looked at the photo of the male victim. The physical similarities between him and Reid were close, too close. That was why Settles had shown an interest in Reid during the interview.

Rossi had after all chosen them because they did look like the previous victims. He probably realized now how right he was.

The team looked at the other victims. The two woman, both blondes, looked like they could have been related to the previously known victims.

"At least these families can have closer," Rossi said.

"I think we have an issue," Prentiss said. She held out one of the files. "This victim, Gloria Bright. She lived in a Utah according to her driver's license."

"All of his previous victims were residents of Denver or the surrounding areas. Why would he take her?" Morgan asked.

"Bright's missing person record says she was in Provo Utah before she disappeared. She lived in Salt Lake City." Reid said.

"Do you think that Settles has additional victims?" J.J. asked.

"It's possible," Reid said.

"I knew he wanted to play us," Rossi said.

"We need to sort through missing persons from both states now." Hotch said.

The team would need to find possible victims for the next interview with Settles.

Rossi had been right from the beginning. He wanted to play them.

Garcia had pulled up all of the missing persons from both states.

They narrowed the search for those that fit Settles' type. Blond women and less intimidating men.

She didn't want to say that she was looking for Reid and J.J. look a likes.

The team started looking through the old case again. They were trying to see if Settles or any of the other victims might have had connections with Salt Lake City.

There were no connections that stood out. Gloria Bright was either an anomaly or an indicator of additional victims.

"Settles choose low-risk victims in higher risk situations," Morgan said.

"He took Lisa Newman and Roger Klevins when their cars broke down on the side of the road." Reid said.

From this they narrowed the list to five possible victims. They would take those files with them when they went back to Colorado.

Rossi, Prentiss and Reid would be leaving in the morning to Colorado to re-interview Settles. Reid would be going because of the connection. Prentiss and Rossi would keep the focus on the potential victims.

At the end of the day the team had headed home.

Morgan had driven Reid home.

When they arrived at his apartment, the two had both gone through to make sure that no one had entered. All of the windows were closed and everything was how Reid had left it before he had spent the weekend with Hotch.

Weekend with Hotch and Jack. Reid had privately hoped for another weekend with the two.

Knowing the apartment was secure Morgan left.

Reid started his usual night time routine. He made sure his go bag was packed and everything was set for the weekend. Afterward, he went to bed.

However, he couldn't sleep.

There was only one thing that was really on his mind. Strangely it wasn't the stalker. It was the sight of Hotch.

In his mind, he kept picturing how Hotch looked before he transformed into the werewolf.

His analytical mind had been curious about the werewolf. His mind was on seeing Hotch without his shirt on.

The sight was gorgeous. He was well built and his skin looked soft. Reid had seen the scars caused by Foyet. It did not deter him.

Reid knew he was attracted to his boss. There was no way to deny it.

He had never really discussed it before. Reid had found himself attracted to both men and women.

Lilah Archer was beautiful and kind, however she did have a profound effect on him. He felt like he had aged in her presence.

When it came to men, he found that he had been attracted to the stronger alpha male types. That was Hotch.

Reid didn't know what else to do. He got up and took a cold shower. He let the water run over him. He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

After the shower he picked up one of the werewolf books. He started reading the reference and contributing authors for the book. That was when he saw a name he recognized. A.M. Young.

He knew that name, it was Amy.

Reid had known her from the classes at Cal Tech. The Amy was really a play on her name, her initials. Her full name was Adelyn Mckayla Young. She was studying Biology. The references had stated that she was from California.

Both of her parents had been college professors. Her dad had studied medicine, her mother was psychology. She had said that Biology was her melding the two.

He wondered if it was indeed Amy. She would make an excellent person to talk to if it were true.

While Hotch had been great at helping him understand the werewolf, she would be a great additional source of knowledge. He would get in touch with her after Colorado.

CM*********************************************

In his home, Hotchner had laid in his bed. His own thoughts were on the weekend. It was a great weekend.

Hotch had enjoyed Reid's company.

The way that he had interacted with Jack. It had been wonderful for his son. He wanted positive influences around his son. Reid was definitely that.

The weekend had been wonderful for him as well.

It was the first time in a long time he was able to talk about being a werewolf with someone. He had not been able to talk with anyone about it for a long time. It was freeing in a way.

That was why he was so anxious to show Reid his wolf form. He knew Reid wouldn't have been disgusted with it. He would look at him only with scientific curiosity. Hotch was okay with that.

There was the other thing though. What his mind kept wondering back to.

Hotch had fully opened up his wolf senses when he changed form.

This was when he took in Reid's smell. The smell was what he honestly expected it to be like, an old library.

However, there was something else with it. Another smell was intermingled with Reid's smell.

At first, Hotch thought it might have been the she-wolf. If she had come close to him there was no doubt that she would have put her scent on him, but that wasn't it.

The pheromone smell was distinctive to a wolf.

Reid was attracted to him.

In truth, Hotch was flattered at the idea.

He tossed and turned in his bed thinking about the idea. Reid and him together. It was true that Reid was younger than him, and his subordinate.

Hotch couldn't get the smell out his head. He was attracted to Reid.


	7. A Second Visit

Chapter 7 A Second Visit

In the morning, Prentiss had met Reid outside of his apartment and went in to work with him.

They took an indirect route to work. They watched for anyone following them or anything out of the ordinary. Nothing stood out, so they proceeded to the office.

The flight to Colorado wasn't leaving until later.

At the BAU the team talked about their game plan with Settles. They would use Reid to focus on Settles. Because Settles had an obvious attraction to him, he would open up more.

No one on the team discussed the stalker. Until she made contact again, they didn't have anything else to go on.

Before noon, Agents Rossi, Reid and Prentiss flew directly to Colorado. After landing they made their way to the prison. There was no reason to waste time.

When they arrived at the prison they were met again by Warden Carson.

"I can't say I am surprised to see you back so soon." Carson said greeting Agent Rossi.

"What can I say, we enjoyed your hospitality," Rossi said flirtatiously, accepting Carson's hand.

"In that case, I have the same room and set up for you." Carson said return Rossi's charm with a smile.

"Well thank you." Rossi said.

"Maybe you can give some more family members closer." Carson said walking with the agents to the interrogation room.

They arrived at the interrogation room. The agents sat down inside.

"Settles will be in momentarily." Carson said.

A moment later a guard came in with Settles.

"Hello again, Agent Rossi," Settles said taking a seat across from the Agents. "Where's the blonde?"

"Agent Jareau couldn't make it." Rossi answered.

"More important things I suppose." Settles said. "I saw the ring. If I had something that hot I wouldn't let her into a place like this."

"No, you preferred leaving them out in the woods." Prentiss said. "You discarded your victims like they were worthless trash."

"Very true. They weren't much use after they were dead." Settles said. "They lost their beauty in a way. Not at all like this one." He turned his attention to Reid. "Did you miss me?"

"We need to talk you about the three victims we found in the area you showed us." Rossi said.

"You should have found all three." Settles said still studying Reid. He smiled slightly as though he had heard a joke.

"We wanted to ask about one of your victims." Prentiss said.

Settles leaned forward in his chair. "There is something different about you Dr. Reid. Something that wasn't there before."

Reid remained silent. He did not want to feed Settles' ego.

"Something changed something new, what's her name?" Settles tilted his head. "No him. Do you play for that team? If so I could help in that."

Reid maintained eye contact and did not speak.

Prentiss opened the file to show Settles. "Her name was Gloria Bright."

"According to the missing person's report she was in Utah when she disappeared." Rossi said.

Settles kept his eyes on Reid while Rossi and Prentiss talked.

Rossi took the file and held it up, blocking Settles' view of Reid.

"No, nothing to do with that state." Settles said grabbing the file.

"Why don't you look at her see if you remember." Reid said. "It would have been in May seven years ago."

Settles looked away from Reid for a moment and looked at the picture. "Yes, I do remember her." His attention was again placed on Reid.

"Tell us about her." Prentiss said.

"Why her?" Reid asked. "What made her special to you?"

This got a reaction from Settles. "You know what was funny? When she pulled her car over she looked sick. I didn't know why she was. I will tell you that I didn't give her that black eye. She had the shiner already."

"Where was she pulled over?" Rossi asked.

"Side road not far from Denver." Settles answered. "She got off the highway and was going down the two lane."

"What did you do with the car?" Rossi asked.

"I sold the car to chop shop. Made a bit of money of of that thing." Settles answered. "Not to bad of a ride. I would have preferred my truck. It got me around."

"Is that all?" Prentiss asked.

"Had bags in the back. I guess she was running from something." Settles answered. "You got more files there. Do I get more pictures city boy?"

"Are there more victims?" Reid asked.

"You brought them, at least let me see them."

Rossi responded by getting up and placing the files back in the box.

"The only thing you are going to see today is the inside of this prison." Reid replied.

"Don't worry I think you will get more than that Dr. Reid." Settles said. "O yeah Spencer you will be crying out. I know you are a screamer."

The agents started walking out.

"I will be keeping my out of for you." Settles said. "Come back soon and I might tell you about half the things I have heard since I have been in here."

None of the agents said a word as they closed the door on Settles.

The three knew that there weren't any further victims. At least they got an answer about Gloria Bright.

When they got out of the prison the three quickly came to a conclusion about the victim

"Gloria Bright was trying to escape an abusive relationship." Prentiss said.

"Rather than finding freedom she had found Settles." Rossi said.

"If we had Garcia look into it, I am sure we would find evidence." Reid said. "She probably found an opportunity to run and she took it.

At the hotel, the team had called back to BAU. They would catch a flight back early in the morning. No matter how brief the actual interview was, the situation was exhausting.

Rossi told Hotch that there weren't any more victims. Settles had only hoped to see additional crime photos.

Prentiss told Garcia to run a search on Bright.

It did not take long before Garcia had found something. Bright was married. There were a couple of questionable trips to the emergency room in her history. Garcia had also found that everything was in her husband's name. Gloria did not have access to the bank accounts or any other of the martial assets. She was wife in name only.

What Garica had found would have made even the most novice of profilers suspect spousal abuse.

Reid in the meantime made a phone call.

"Hello," a calm voice said on the other end.

"Hello, Amy." Reid said. "It's Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Spencer!" Amy said excited. "It's been a long time."

"Seven years." Reid answered.

"Sounds right." Amy said. "Are you still with the FBI?"

"Yes I am," Reid said. "How about you? How are you?"

"Twins actually, they are three now. I got married about five years ago." Amy answered. Her voice then turned serious. "Now, unless something has changed, you never called me Amy unless you want something."

"I came across a book and I thought I saw your name, A.M. Young, as a contributor."

There was a silence on the other end.

"You only used that name for other purposes," Reid continued.

"You had an interesting case, something that appeared other worldly." Amy said.

"That is accurate," Reid said. "Lycanthrope."

"What do you need to know?" Amy asked in a serious tone. She knew what Reid was asking about.


	8. More Flowers

Chapter 8 More Flowers

In the morning the three had taken an exceptionally early flight from Colorado back to Quantico. Their time with Settles was done. It was time to get to other cases.

When the team arrived, they had gone to the office to start the paperwork.

Reid of course had finished his first and went to meet with Hotch.

Hotch looked at Reid as he walked into his office. He kept himself still while his mind filled with images of him kissing Reid, of him pushing Reid against the wall, locking the door and kissing him.

"Hey, Hotch." Reid said taking a seat.

"How are you holding up?" Hotch asked.

"Fine, I was looking at one of the books you gave me." He said. "I recognized the name of one of the contributors. I called her and talked with her yesterday."

That had launched Hotch and Reid into having a discussion about werewolves.

Hotch was again feeling relief talking with someone about being a werewolf. Especially since it was someone who wasn't repulsed by him.

"Did you tell her about the stalker?" Hotch asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," Reid said. "Amy, she wasn't really interested in profiling. However, she described an erotomania stalker, before I had even suggested it. She had also said I should be careful during the full moon. That would be when she would likely strike if she was embracing her werewolf tendencies."

"We'll make sure that you are protected then during that time." Hotch said. "Although the moon doesn't actually have any effect, some wolves think of it as a tradition."

At the end of the day, the team had gone home.

Reid did not return to his apartment alone. He was again escorted by Morgan. It was almost like he had his own babysitter.

Once again, they checked the apartment. There was still no contact with the stalker.

In the morning Reid went to the office as usual. Instead of having his morning coffee at his desk he sat in Hotch's office.

Ever since he realized that he had feelings for his boss he wanted to spend more time with him. This meant any excuse available he would use. Right now, they were using the excuse of the stalker.

"Jack has been asking about you." Hotch said while they talked.

"Really," Reid said surprised.

"He wants to know when you are coming over again." Hotch said.

"O'" Reid said. He wasn't surprised, rather excited at the prospect.

"If you are up for it, he would like for you to spend the weekend again. He wants another literature lecture. He really enjoyed you talking with him about Star Wars."

It was nice Reid admitted. He didn't know quite how to say that he was looking forward to it.

He didn't have to come up with an answer. They were interrupted by Morgan. "Hotch, we just a got a message from downstairs. There is a package for Reid, flowers."

"Where are they?" Reid asked already on edge.

"Prentiss and Anderson are going to go get them. They're holding the delivery guy so Prentiss can talk with him. The flowers already cleared through the scanners. They didn't raise any red flags."

Hotch had immediately entered into supervisor mode.

He stepped out of his office and moved towards the bullpen. Almost instinctively, Rossi stepped out of his office and followed Hotch.

Reid followed behind the two senior profilers. He knew the flowers had to be from the stalker.

J.J. had gone to Garcia's office to let her know that flowers were downstairs for Reid. They arrived a moment later.

The six waited in silence for the Prentiss and Anderson to return to the bullpen.

Several minutes later they arrived.

Anderson held the flowers with gloved hands placing them on the desk.

"It's the same arrangement," Reid said after they were put down.

Prentiss looked at the team, while calm, she was still obviously concerned. "The delivery guy didn't see who bought it. He just had the receipt, they paid in cash." She held up receipt, with cash block checked.

"Doesn't want to be tracked." Morgan said. "Probably disguised herself when she purchased the flowers."

"She also left a card." Prentiss held out an evidence bag with the card inside.

"Do you want to read it first?" Rossi asked towards Reid.

"No," Reid answered. He then looked at Prentiss, "go ahead."

Prentiss looked at card and read it out loud. "My Dearest. I saw that you were gone for a while. I know you travel for work and that is important. You have such a warm heart. I am willing to wait for you while you travel."

She stopped and looked up at Reid. "There is more sexual explicit material. She then signed it, I will remain faithfully yours."

Rossi rolled his eyes.

"She also drew this." Prentiss said showing the drawing on the card to the team.

The drawing was of a woman's torso. The woman was pregnant and hands were drawn around the belly.

The team looked at the writing and the picture.

Reid was trying not to turn red.

"She clearly sees you has not only a lover, but has a potential mate." Morgan said.

"Doesn't this woman know that there are literally hundreds of sperm banks." Rossi said.

"Not to mention bars and clubs with guys looking for a hook up." J.J. added. Her mind went immediately back to when she had first gotten to know Will. A woman had sent a drink to him in the bar even though they were technically together. There were some women that were bold.

"Do I look like prime breeding stock?" Reid said looking at the letter and the picture.

"I'm not saying that you aren't cute." J.J. said, "but there is something clearly wrong about this woman."

Hotch stole a glance at Reid. J.J. was right, he was cute.

Immediately the team started a plan on keeping Reid moving. He would spend the next night at Rossi's house. Then he would spend the weekend with Hotch. Reid had purposely timed it like that so he could spend that time with Hotch and Jack.

That evening, instead of going directly home, Hotch had gone past Reid's apartment after work.

Hotch didn't tell the team he was going, this was about him being a werewolf. He wanted to see if he could smell the she-wolf.

Hotch slowly made his way up the stairs of the building and opened up his wolf senses.

He got her smell almost immediately. The smell was coming from Reid's door, she had marked it. The she-wolf was clearly embracing her wolf tendencies. She was marking her territory.

Werewolves had used to mark their territory a century ago. Even then it was falling out of practice. This was someone who was clearly dangerous. The team had to protect Reid.

There was no reason to tell Reid tonight. It would only make him worry and be a reason for Rossi to start asking questions. He would tell Reid in the morning.

He kept his eyes open as he headed back to the car. Hotch knew it was best to stay vigilant.

Back home, Hotch sat at his desk while Jack did his homework.

While he sat he had contemplated telling the team about himself and stalker. He wondered again if any of them had experiences with werewolves. There was nothing to suggest that any of them had.

He knew it would be a process, but he did trust the team.


	9. Another Weekend

Chapter 9 Another Weekend

The weekend came and Reid was excited about spending it with Hotch and Jack.

That Saturday Jack had a soccer game. Reid found himself wanting to go. The two cheered on the sidelines while Jack played.

After the game, they had decided on pizza and a Marvel movie night. The first movie selected was Captain America, the First Avenger.

Reid took this opportunity to lecture Jack about World War II.

The three sat on the couch together and watched the movie.

Towards the end of the movie, Hotch's hand accidentally brushed against Reid's.

Reid however, did not flinch.

Hotch looked towards Reid to apologize.

Reid looked at Hotch with a hopeful face. He then leaned closer to Hotch.

Hotch responded by taking Reid's hand into his own. He watched the younger man's facial expressions. He was clearly accepting of this physical contact.

He knew Reid was not immediately accepting of contact, it was a sign of trust that Reid had allowed him to do that.

They finished the movie holding hands.

Following Captain America, Jack had picked out the Avengers.

It was clear that Captain America was Jack's favorite.

After Jack went to bed, Hotch and Reid sat on the couch and talked.

"We need to discuss what is going on," Hotch said. "This wasn't expected."

"I'm attracted to both genders." Reid admitted, he looked down as though ashamed.

Hotch placed his fingers on Reid's chin and gently lifted his head so they were looking at each other. "Hey, none of that. I've been attracted to both as well."

Reid smiled at that. Hotch was the first person he had ever told. It was liberating.

Hotch leaned in closer. He closed his eyes and let his senses out for a moment. He knew what he was smelling.

Reid leaned forward as well, he closed his eyes as his own lips met with Hotch's.

The kiss was chaste. It was beautiful.

The two pulled back for a moment.

"How did you know?" Reid asked.

"I smelt it when I changed into the wolf," Hotch admitted. "I knew that smell. But it goes back farther than that. I think it started when we interviewed Chester Hardwick. I felt a sudden need to protect you. I was going to change in front of him and you if that was what it would take. When you started talking. . ."

"I looked at you right before you started to change. You looked so perfect, beautiful." Reid said blushing.

Hotch responded by kissing Reid again. This time it wasn't chaste. This time it was hungrily and deep. They continued kissing, not stopping anytime soon for air. Tongues chased each other in their mouths.

Reid didn't seem content with just the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Hotch and held onto him. Reid was not about to let go.

Hotch too seemed interested in more. He slowly lowered Reid down onto the couch.

Reid willingly laid how Hotch placed him.

Hotch draped his body over the younger man and continued to kiss him. He started pulling his head up, but he didn't release Reid's lips from his own.

Reid couldn't believe that Hotch was managing to lift his head with only the power of his lips.

They stopped when they needed air.

"We better stop." Hotch said.

"We don't have to work in the morning." Reid said.

"When did you get so bold?" Hotch chuckled.

Reid looked into Hotch's smiling face. It was not something that he was used to seeing. It was something he wanted to continue seeing.

The two continued making-out on the couch. They stopped after a while. Both needed a cold shower.

"Before we continue, I need to know if you understand what I we are doing." Hotch said. "I don't want you to think I am pressuring you into anything."

Reid smiled, "Hotch, I know everybody thinks that I am a virgin. That's not the truth."

"O'" Hotch said surprised. "I do believe there was a kind of bet going on."

"I suppose Morgan was responsible for that."

"Probably," Hotch said giving Reid a quick kiss. "Well tell me."

"It was a professor when I was at college." Reid confessed.

Hotch gave a warful eye.

"I was at the age of consent." Reid smiled at Hotch.

"When this is over with the stalker, I would like to ask you on a proper date." Hotch said.

"I would like that." Reid answered. He couldn't help but think about how good of kisser that Hotch was.

The two went towards the bedrooms. They waited out in the hallway before going in.

Both were looking longingly at each other, neither wanted to separate.

"We probably should go to bed." Hotch said. "Jack will be wanting to spend the day with us tomorrow."

Reid smiled. "We could go to a museum or the zoo."

"After lunch, he might sleep in a bit."

"It is the weekend." Reid said moving closer.

"It is the weekend, we could sleep in." Hotch said.

Reid moved in closer. Hotch took Reid by the shoulders and kissed him again.

"We could maybe sleep in too, if Jack is going to wake up late." Reid said hopefully.

"Why Dr. Reid so forward." Hotch said. He could not believe what was coming from Reid's mouth.

"Yes, I am being forward, because I see something that I want."

"Something I want too." Hotch said leading Reid into his own bedroom.

CM************************************

Hotch and Reid had both managed to wake up before Jack.

Reid had snuck back into his room and had cleaned up before any embarrassing questions could be asked.

Hotch had immediately started breakfast. This was the weekend tradition.

During breakfast Reid provided an additional lecture on classic literature to Jack.

Jack turned out to be very interested in Reid's lectures.

Hotch was wondering if the subject was changed to math or science if he would still be interested.

The three had spent that Sunday together.

At the end of the day, Hotch and Reid both put Jack to bed.

When they were sure that Jack was asleep Reid and Hotch talked. They didn't talk about work or the stalker, or werewolves, they talked about them.

After a while Reid changed the conversation. "Hotch, I want you change me into a werewolf." Reid said calmly

"Why, why would you?" Hotch said. "No reasonable person. . ."

"I think I can control the heightened awareness." Reid answered. "There are no studies for before and after a change. All studies are on people that were changed and those born. I can provide a basis to help the studies. I can work with Amy. She's studied werewolves since college."

"No, I won't." Hotch said.

"You don't think I can handle it." Reid said.

"No, it's dangerous." Hotch said. "I don't want to put you through that. It took me years to gain full control and even now I have to keep myself in check."

The two were trying not to raise their voices.

"I can handle it." Reid said. He got up. "I'll need to go to my apartment before work. I can go myself."

Reid went to his room and shut the door.


	10. The She-Wolf

Chapter 10 The She-Wolf

Rossi sat in the lounge chair in his den after dinner Sunday evening. Music was playing in the background. He was enjoying the nice calm before the week began.

The calm was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Rossi," he said answering to the Colorado-based number.

"Agent Rossi," Warden Carson said. "This is Warden Carson from Denver."

"Is there something wrong?" Rossi asked.

"I am afraid there is," Carson answered. "I just received word that Settles has been sneaking letters out. He was using a code that prisoners don't know we've broken yet."

"I take it there was something not good," Rossi said.

"No, the letter was addressed to his sister," Carson said. "His records state that he was an only child, not even step-siblings."

"That's what our records show," Rossi said remembering from the file.

"There's more than that," Carson said. "He said that he hopes she has fun when she meets the kid that came to see him and that he was going to look gorgeous after she was done with him."

Rossi considered this information.

"You are the only ones that have seen him," Carson said. "I don't need to be a profiler to see that he was interested in the shy younger agent, the doctor."

"Agent Reid," Rossi provided. "I appreciate you calling me. Let me know if he sneaks any more letters out."

"This is connected to something else." Carson stated.

"Yes, I don't think it is a coincidence," Rossi said. "We'll keep an eye out."

"Have a good evening then," Carson said hanging up the phone.

Rossi started to dial Hotch. He stopped before pressing send. It could wait until morning. He wanted to talk to Aaron anyway.

There was something on his mind.

Ever since the team had gone to Virginia on that case there had been something amiss.

The case had been two missing boys, another dead a month early. The team had immediately gone to work tracking the two boys.

In the end, it was Hotch and Reid that had found and taken down the Un-Sub.

Hotch had shot the Un-Sub. The Un-Sub had attacked Reid, and Hotch had shot him in defense. Rossi believed that Reid had been in a fight. The bruises and cuts on him were proof enough. But the story for some reason did not make complete sense to him.

It was never made clear, even from the boys' story why the Un-Sub had taken them. The story had been that the Un-Sub was looking for a child. That didn't fit with the boys' ages. They were too old for that.

Woman kidnapped children to fill a maternal desire, not men.

Ever since they returned from Virginia, Hotch and Reid had been spending an extended amount of time together. They had private conversations in Hotch's office. When rotations came up to stay with Reid, the kid had purposely scheduled to stay with Hotch over the weekend.

There was something going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

CM**************************************************************

In the morning Reid did not eat breakfast with Hotch and Jack. He had instead gone to his apartment after waking. Reid had planned on getting something to eat from the coffee shop.

Reid walked down the steps to the parking area for his apartment building. He was going to drive in that morning to avoid sticking with the pattern.

He pulled out his phone to text Morgan to let him know, but he didn't get a chance. Reid felt the weight drop on him. He looked up and saw the werewolf. That was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

Reid woke up feeling sore. He didn't know how long he was out. Immediately he started to evaluate his surroundings.

He was in a bedroom in what appeared to be a house.

Reid felt the chill from being naked. His wrists and ankles were bound to the brass bed with what appeared to be red scarves.

He couldn't believe it. He was naked and tied spread eagled to a bed.

The decor of the bedroom was black and red. It reminded him of a cheap hotel that he had gone into for a case. He remembered the comments that Prentiss had made about the place. She probably would make the same about this one.

That was when Reid saw the Un-Sub the first time. The she-wolf.

The first thing that Reid registered was that she was pretty. She was blonde and had a had a thin frame. There was a radiant beauty about her. There was no doubt in Reid's head that if she had been in Hollywood in the nineteen fifties, that Hitchcock would have cast her in some role.

"Hello, my dearest," she said to him. "I have waited so long for you. My brother, Benjamin, told me to find you. I'm glad he did."

Reid remained calm. That was the only way that he could get away. "You are . . ." He started trying to look longingly at her. He wanted to be romantic. That was what she wanted.

"I have looked so long for someone like you." The she-wolf said.

"I'm glad I was able to meet expectations. You never told me your name." Reid said providing a shy smile.

"Badriyah." The woman answered moving towards the bed.

"Moon," Reid said providing the meaning.

"My mother wanted to celebrate me. She found another wolf to mate." She was now standing next to the bed looking down on Reid.

"I'm not a wolf." Reid said. "I am afraid that I am not much experienced."

"That's alright I have got something to help you out." Badriyah said.

Without a word she pounced onto Reid. She had something in her hand.

Reid fought while Badriyah straddled him.

Badriyah grabbed his mouth and squeezed it to open it.

Reid clenched his teeth, but the she-wolf squeezed forcing his mouth open.

She then pushed something in his mouth and rubbed his throat forcing him to swallow. "I'll give you time for that to react."

Reid knew he was given Viagra.


	11. Hotch's Confession

Chapter 11 Hotch's Confession

Hotch had let Reid leave his apartment without a word. He figured it would be best if he gave the younger man a little space before talking with him.

He knew Reid wanted to be changed into a werewolf.

However, Hotch considered it unethical. To him, it wouldn't be different than purposely exposing someone to a deadly disease. It took him years and help in order for him to gain control over the wolf inside of him. Why would he put someone else through that?

Reid had told him he knew scientists and doctors that had worked with werewolves that would help. Hotch was sure if Reid talked with any of them that they would say the same as he did.

After Hotch got Jack off to school he gave Reid a call.

The phone rang a few times and went to voicemail.

One of the rules that had been established with the stalker was that Reid was to answer his phone when anyone called. This was to ensure his safety.

Hotch sent a text. _Let me know you are okay_.

After sending the text he started driving to work still waiting for a response. After several minutes he didn't get an answer.

Hotch immediately called Garcia.

"Garcia, I need you to track Reid right now."

"O god is he missing?" Garcia asked clearly scared.

"He isn't answering his phone calls or text," Hotch said. "Where is he?"

"The tracker and his phone are at his apartment building," Garcia answered.

"I'm heading there now, tell the team," Hotch ordered.

"I'm watching if he moves I will know," Garcia said hanging up. She then immediately sent out a message to the rest of the team.

Hotch changed direction to Reid's apartment building.

When he got to the building he immediately went to Reid's door and knocked. "Reid, its Hotch." Hotch closed his eyes and let his wolf sense out for a moment. He didn't smell the she-wolf at all. He did smell Reid at the door.

There was a no answer on the second knock.

He was about to go to the parking lot to check on Reid's car, but he saw Morgan.

"What happened, Hotch?"

"He wanted to get something from his apartment before he came in," Hotch answered. "I tried calling and sending a text and he didn't answer."

Morgan grabbed a key from his pocket. It was a spare that Reid had given him when the found out about the stalker. "Let's see if he made it in."

The two slowly entered the apartment. Nothing seemed out of place. They didn't see Reid's messenger bag. He had obviously left.

Rossi, Prentiss, and J.J. showed after the two had cleared the apartment.

"Check for his car," Prentiss suggested.

Hotch and the rest of the team went to the parking area to see if the car was there.

The phone and the tracker were still showing in the area. Finding them would lead the team in determining what happened to Reid.

When they reached the parking area, Hotch let his senses go again. He quickly found Reid's sent and followed it. The She-Wolf's smell was intermingled with Reid's.

She had taken him here, he was sure of it. Hotch followed the smell over to another car.

The team watched curiously as Hotch wondered what seemed mindlessly through the parking lot. No one said a word.

By the tire of a parked car, Hotch saw Reid's phone and the tracker.

"I've found Reid's phone," Hotch said calmly. "She must have taken him here and got rid of the phone and tracker so we couldn't find him."

"Do you want to tell us now or later?" Rossi said. He had enough. This display had been the last straw.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Whatever it is going on between you and Reid and how it relates to this UnSub. Cliff notes for now, but you can tell us all later." Rossi said.

The team was looking at Hotch.

He could tell from the looks on their faces that they suspected something.

Hotch knew he had to come clean right then. "I'm a werewolf."

"You could have told us," J.J. said

All eyes were on J.J. at that moment.

No one on the team considered J.J. to be subpar on intelligence, even though they had information in their heads she didn't. It was strange that she seemed to know something that they didn't.

"You know about werewolves?" Hotch said surprised.

"Yes, I know that there are people who don't like them, but we would have understood," J.J. said. "I would have helped."

"This is crazy," Morgan said. "We need to figure out this Un-Sub to find Reid."

"The Un-Sub is a female werewolf," Hotch said.

"I can't buy this." Prentiss said. "Everything I have seen, as long as I have known you. . ."

Hotch knew he would have to show them. "I would ask you not to reach for your weapons." He took off his sunglasses and started to change.

The team watched as his eyes went red.

This had promoted Rossi to start talking in Italian .

"Alright, I will buy the whole werewolf thing for right now," Morgan said. "But believe me we will be talking about this afterward. But how do we find Reid?

"The Un-Sub is a she-wolf. For some reason she is focused on a kind of mating ritual. Female werewolves will usually find someone. It would be a one-night stand."

"Does Reid know that what she is what you are?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes," Hotch answered. "I confided in him during our last case."

"That's when you two started acting funny." Rossi said.

"The Un-Sub was a Werewolf." Hotch confessed. "I had to tell him. He's been wanting to learn more, so I have been answering his questions.

"There's more to this." Rossi added. "We need to look into Benjamin Settles."

"Settles, just because he was coming on to Spence . . ." J.J. said.

"He's been getting letters out, Warden Carson called me last night. The letters were addressed to his sister, he said that he hoped she was going to have fun with the kid that came to visit him."

"Hotch, can't you follow him if you are a werewolf?" Morgan asked.

"I've never honed my senses. I choose to suppress my abilities." Hotch said. "We need to build and trust a profile."


	12. Profiling the She-Wolf

Chapter 12 Profiling the She-Wolf

After Hotch's, surprising revelation, the team quickly gathered in Reid's apartment. They would work in there to have privacy and fewer distractions to determine a profile and start their hunt for the Un-Sub.

"Let's start with the werewolf or woman wolf," Morgan said. He was clearly having a problem processing this new information.

"The preferred term is She-Wolf, for feminine." J.J. calmly corrected.

Hotch made a mental note to ask how she knew about werewolves when this was over.

"She clearly has amours intentions and is seeking a child," Prentiss said. "That was clear from the letters. She hunted for what she considered to be the perfect mate."

"Normally when a She-Wolf is seeking a mate she will select a male, human or werewolf, and attempt to seduce him," Hotch explained. "For some reason, she has decided to actively collect."

"How long would she hold Reid?" Rossi asked.

"She would want to hold him until she was sure that she conceived," Hotch answered.

"Will she wait until she gives birth or only until she knows?" Prentiss asked.

"How long does a werewolf, She-Wolf stay pregnant even?" Morgan asked.

"Same as humans, 40 weeks," J.J. answered.

This still seemed strange, with J.J. providing information to the team.

"You said, actively collect, is that normal?" Rossi asked.

"The case in Virginia, the Un-Sub was a werewolf." Hotch explained. "It was the first Un-Sub we have ever searched for that was a werewolf. He was seeking a child, to be a father. He choose Michael Tanger when the other boys were inadequate to him. These cases are rare. He would have turned Michael into a werewolf."

"Let's look at that Un-Sub. She's going to need someplace private, isolated, to hold him." Morgan said.

"We also need to look at Settles." Rossi said. "In the letters he got out he called a woman his sister."

"Settles is an only child." Prentiss said.

"What if he had a partner?" J.J. asked. "That could have been a nick name or term of endearment."

"We never profiled a partner." Prentiss said.

"Maybe she had something on him or he was in love with her and kept her a secret." Rossi said.

Settles had refused to speak after he was caught.

"That would explain his silence." Morgan said. "She became his link to the outside."

"We can't go out to Colorado and back, Reid doesn't have the time." J.J. said.

"How did you pick up on her being a She-Wolf?" Morgan asked.

"I caught a wiff on the letter that she gave Reid." Hotch explained. "I purposely mesmorized in case I smelt it again. I never smelt it on him, so she probably never came close to him."

"Which means he never saw her." J.J. said.

"I came here after the stalker sent flowers to the office. Her scent was here, she marked her territory." Hotch confessed. They already knew the She-Wolf knew where Reid lived.

"How long would the scent last?" Morgan asked.

"A few days." Hotch answered.

"If she's been here," Morgan called Garcia and put her on speaker.

"Please give me something." Garcia pleaded.

"Baby-Girl, we have reason to believe that the Un-Sub may have come to Reid's apartment about the time he got the flowers in the office."

"I think now might be the time for a confession." Garcia started.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"After I set up Reid with the tracker I hacked all of the cameras around his apartment. I have recorded everyone that has walked along his street." Garcia said. "It's all saved."

"Garcia that is perfect." Prentiss said. "Can you eliminate anyone that looks like they live in the area."

"Look for women wearing scarves or a hat. She probably wanted to be in disguise." J.J. said.

"I'm already sorting."

"Send the pictures to the tablets." Hotch ordered.

"Yes, sir." Garcia said.

CM****************************************************

Reid laid on the bed trying to stay calm.

He would need to wait until his team had found him.

He would need to wait until Aaron found him.

Reid didn't actually want to go back home to his apartment. What he wanted to do was go back to Aaron's apartment. To sit with him and Jack at the table, eat a home cooked meal, maybe he would teach Jack a magic trick or provide him a lecture on classic mythology and comic books. Maybe he would read Jack a story just like his mom would read to him.

Reid wanted to go home to Aaron and Jack.

That was when he realized he wanted that in his life, he was in love with both of them.

He had known both for years, but in the last few weeks he had come to know them even better.

Reid was interrupted from his thoughts by Badriyah coming in. She was looking at him alike he was a piece of meat. Slowly she came to the bed and sat on it.

"I want to talk, before." Reid said nervously. "I want to know about you."

Badriyah smiled. "None of the others I choose as mates have asked to talk before. I find this intriguing, what would you like to know?"

"You said your brother, Benjamin Settles, told you to find me, why. I want to know what brought you to me."

"Benjamin isn't my brother, he was a partner. That was what he would call me when we were hunting together. He had actually tried to hunt me first before we meant. When he realized what I was we decided to hunt together. Then he got caught, but I escaped."

Reid thought about the file. There was nothing that had ever indicated a partner. However, based on behavior there was a possibility.

He couldn't believe his luck. He was tied to a bed by a She-Wolf who happened to be a partner to a serial killer.

Could his luck possibly improve?

"Did he tell you about me?" Reid asked. He might as well gain all the information that he could from her.

"Yes," Badriyah answered. "He told me that he agreed to your serial killer interview program. So I decided to look to see who was interviewing him. That was how I found you."

Reid thought about. Settles had managed to sneak out and receive letters from the Badriyah. It wouldn't be the first time a convict had arranged to get messages from the outside.

"When did you first see me?" Reid asked.

"In a coffee shop." Badriyah answered. "I smelt you and knew you were perfect. I also smelt that other werewolf you were hang around with. I thought you might know about us."

Reid started to get nervous for a moment. If she had smelt Hotch before, hopefully she couldn't smell what they had done the night prior. He had showered afterwards, they both had.

"I knew you weren't a Werewolf and I was okay with that. I knew I could change you or not." Badriyah said. "I prefer not to. I didn't want to mare this beautiful skin of yours. She ran her fingers lightly on Reid's chest and stomach. So much nicer than the others Benjamin and I hunted."

Reid tried not to show any emotion as Badriyah moved to straddle of him. "You will give me such a wonderful child."

CM*****************************************************************

ahowell1993 – I am assuming that you want Badriyah to be successful and have Hotch and Reid to have custody of the child. She isn't someone you want for the mother of your children I think.

IndigoAngel81 – Here is the update, I hope you enjoy


	13. Rescuing Reid

Chapter 13 Rescuing Reid

The team sat in a circle in Reid's living room scrolling through the videos trying to locate anyone that appeared to be suspicious.

J.J. and Hotch were watching for any tell tale signs of individuals being a werewolf.

Morgan was looking through the case file for Settles to locate the possible partner. There was still a question that was nagging him. "Why did Reid leave you last night?"

Hotch looked up from the tablet. It was clear from Morgan's expression he wouldn't be able to skirt an answer.

"The She-Wolf knew where he lived," Morgan continued. "He knew he was in danger."

"It wasn't the full moon. That was when we figured she would strike because she is embracing the wolf." Hotch explained. "Reid found out that one of his friends from college studied werewolves. She told him that was when the She-Wolf would likely strike."

"What else happened?" Rossi asked. He knew his friend wasn't telling him them the whole truth.

"We also fought," Hotch said.

"You fought," Prentiss said. That didn't sound like the sort of conversation that Reid and Hotch would have.

"He was mad because he wanted me to change him into a werewolf," Hotch confessed.

"Why would he even want that?" J.J. asked. "There are issues that can occur. What about the medications that several werewolves need to take to control the wolf. I'm sure with training that Reid could use the discipline techniques. The changes in the senses. . ."

All eyes were on J.J. as she continued her rambling. It was reminiscent of Reid.

"He wanted me to change him so he could study the werewolves as well. He figured he could work alongside the scientist and doctors that have studied." Hotch continued. "I told him that I wouldn't do it."

"We are going to discuss this when this is over," Rossi said to the group. He had already planned on a gathering at his house when this was done. "I take you are changed or something."

"I was changed when I was a kid, but it is possible to be born a werewolf if one of the parents is." Hotch quickly answered.

"Wait, this woman here," J.J. said holding up her tablet. "She walks back and forth, and she came from the alley."

"She's here as well." Prentiss said looking at J.J.'s tablet and her own. "This was taken today before Reid came to his apartment."

Morgan looked at the time stamp and quickly called Garcia. "Garcia, I need you to identify a woman. She was here today in a red dress."

"We need to know who he is and anything else you can find out about her," Hotch ordered.

"I am digging and will call when I have an answer." Garcia hung up and began searching.

"Hotch," J.J. said calmly. "I think we need to tell them about werewolves. If we go up against this Un-Sub, she won't come quietly."

"What do you mean tell us?" Morgan asked. "Is there more to being a werewolf?"

"If we do confront the She-Wolf. I need to be the one to take her down." Hotch stated.

"Why," Rossi asked.

"You can't kill a werewolf the same as a human." J.J. supplied.

"In human form, it will be easier. However, she won't stay human, she will change the moment that she feels threatened." Hotch stated.

"How do we stop her then?" Rossi asked.

"You told us me a story once about a rabid fox," Hotch said. "You had to keep shooting."

Rossi nodded. "I shot the thing three times before it stopped."

"You will need to keep shooting. The shots need to be made for the heart, especially."

"I know this is asking a lot," J.J. said calmly. "They haven't seen a werewolf. We have."

"I'll be right back." Hotch understood what J.J. was asking. The team would need to see and process the image of a werewolf with their own minds. This was for Reid.

Hotch went into Reid's bedroom and started to undress. He then began the change.

For a moment, he took in Reid's scent in the room. He wanted the younger man back and in his arms.

When this was over, he would treat Reid to breakfast in bed with intentions of making sure he stayed and relaxed all day. He would provide Reid with a mini vacation.

After the transformation was complete, Hotch walked back into the living room.

The team members were looking at him as he approached. He could tell from the scents that they were a bit nervous, except for J.J. She had clearly been in the presence of a werewolf before.

"You look like a large shaggy dog," Morgan said.

Hotch growled lightly at the comment.

Rossi was inspecting his friend in the werewolf form. "I really think that they need to redo some of the classic drawings," Rossi said.

"There is a social stigma with werewolves," J.J. said. "The individuals and scientists that have studied them have had to do it in secret. That's probably what attracted Reid."

Once he was sure that the team had come to terms with his physical form, he then headed back into the bedroom to change in his human form.

When he returned, Morgan's phone was ringing. "I followed our girl," Garcia said. "She does have warrants for her arrest for burglary and theft, their going back ten years."

"Do we have a name?" Prentiss asked.

"No, she is listed as a Jane Doe. They got her picture and prints, but neither is on any system."

"She was probably born underground and hidden from the world. This was how she was taught to seek a mate." Hotch said. Garcia was still in the dark about werewolves. That wasn't something you revealed over the phone.

"However, she was raised she knew how to drive a car," Garcia said. "I have her getting into a car and I got plates. Already running and WOW."

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"The car is registered to a Ben Settles, age eighty years." Garcia said. "I'm sending you the address. I'm not a profiler, but I am guessing that she needs isolation, this would work." Garcia said.

"We're on our way," Morgan said.

"Go get my baby," Garcia said hanging up.

The team piled in their cars and headed towards the address that Garcia provided.

Prentiss and J.J. looked at pictures of the address on the tablet.

"This is place is old," Prentiss said.

"There are woods behind the house," J.J. said. "That is where she will run."

"She'll probably have Reid restrained in one of the rooms." Morgan added.

"Rossi and I will go around back." Hotch said. "Morgan, Prentiss and J.J. go through the front. Prentiss and J.J. you will try to find Reid. Morgan, it will be important that you don't trap the She-Wolf. She will attack."

Hotch didn't say it, but he figured if Reid was attacked he would be more comfortable with them. He was sure that Prentiss and J.J. figured that out on their own.

"It is possible she will have increased sense of hearing," Hotch continued. "We will need to be quite while we approach.

"I hate to ask," J.J. started. "But you use the relaxation techniques."

"Yes," Hotch answered.

"I think you should change into the wolf before we get there." Rossi said. "No point in trying to change when she'll already be ready for an attack."

The team gathered just short of the house.

Hotch immediately undressed and changed.

The four agents and a werewolf together slowly approached the house.


	14. Saved

Chapter 14 Saved

Badriyah had left the room in her werewolf form.

Reid laid on the bed, not moving at first. He was taking a moment to calm his nerves. He looked down at the scratches on his chest. Badriyah had done that when she attacked him. She had turned while she attacked him.

Based on the books he read they weren't bad enough to cause him to turn, however, they itched like crazy.

Reid looked at the red scarves around his wrists. He had to break out of them, he tried to work his wrist around the knot.

He was stopped when he heard what sounded like a crash followed by something falling.

The next thing he heard filled him with relief.

"FBI!" Morgan called.

"Bedroom!" Reid yelled.

There was more commotion, followed by the sound of gunshots.

A moment later Prentiss and J.J. were there in the doorway.

They quickly looked around then made their way to the bed.

Prentiss grabbed the blanket from the bed and draped it across his lap, to cover his dignity. She then started to undo the scarves.

J.J. in the meantime looked over Reid's wounds. "These shouldn't change you."

Reid was taken aback by the comment.

J.J. looked to Prentiss. "I'm going to get some alcohol." She went into the master bathroom.

After she finished untying him, Prentiss wrapped the sheet from the bed around him. She inspected the wounds as well.

"She gave me Viagra," Reid said. "I didn't want to."

J.J. emerged a moment later. "This is going to sting," she said placing a moist washcloth over the wounds.

Reid hissed at the sting.

"We have an ambulance coming." Prentiss said.

"I don't need a bus." Reid said.

"Yes, you do and don't give me you're a doctor too nonsense." Prentiss said.

Morgan and Rossi came in a moment later.

"Where's Hotch?" Reid asked keeping himself bundled in the sheet and blanket.

"Hotch is chasing her down." Rossi said. "We tried to keep up. We lost them both. Morgan managed to wound her."

"Badriyah, her name is Badriyah." Reid said.

Morgan and Rossi looked at each other it seemed like a strange name.

"Moon," Prentiss answered.

"That fits with her being a She-Wolf." J.J. said. "These should be clean." She took the washcloth away.

Morgan and Rossi both looked at the scratch marks.

"Hotch told you everything." Reid stated rather than asked not making eye contact. He was trying to hold himself together.

They heard the sound of sirens outside.

"I'm going to direct the medics in." Rossi said.

"I don't need an ambulance." Reid said again. "I just want to go home."

"You're not going anywhere except to a hospital." Morgan said. "Reid you were attacked."

"You think I don't know that. She climbed on top of me and I couldn't stop her." He closed his eyes to try and stop the tears.

"It's okay." J.J. said taking Reid into her arms. "We'll be right there with you."

Reid seemed to melt into J.J.'s arms. He trusted J.J. like he would an older sister, but he wanted Aaron right then.

The medics came up and assisted Reid, who insisted on walking out of the house and into the ambulance.

Hotch was still nowhere in sight. The team was sure that he was still tracking the She-Wolf.

J.J. climbed into the ambulance with Reid.

When the ambulance had left Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan started searching the house. There was no initial sign of Ben Settles in the house. Considering the Un-Sub there was the possibility that she killed him in order to gain access to the house and the car.

They had only finished the first floor when Hotch arrived at the door. He was in his human form, yet still put out.

"Did you find Reid?" He asked.

"Yes, his wounds were superficial." Prentiss said. "J.J. said it wasn't enough to turn him."

Rossi noticed the look of relief behind the poker mask.

"J.J. went with him in the ambulance, we are trying to find Ben Settles." Rossi said.

"Did you catch her?" Morgan asked.

"She got away," Hotch said. "I couldn't follow her trail."

"There is a basement here." Rossi said indicating a door by the stove.

The team made their way to the single room basement.

Just as they suspected they saw who could only have been Ben Settles in the basement, dead.

CM****************************************************

Reid laid on the bed after the doctors examined him in the hospital room they had placed him in. The doctors wanted him to stay for observation for a short time.

"I don't have to stay here." Reid said.

"Yes you do. It's my turn to give orders." J.J. said. She was making sure Reid didn't leave the hospital. She knew he would first chance he got.

Reid looked away from her. He knew he was clean, but he still wanted another shower. That was normal for victims.

J.J.'s cell phone rang. "It's Morgan." She talked for a moment and then hung up.

"The team is on their way here. Hotch wasn't able to find Badriyah."

"He's okay then?" Reid asked.

"He's fine," J.J. said curious.

"I knew that he was going to go after her." Reid quickly explained.

J.J. wasn't convinced.

"She got what she wanted from me." Reid said. "I don't think she will hanging around anymore."

"Don't think like that." J.J. said. "We will continue to look for her."

After the team arrived they sat with Reid, waiting for the doctor to release him. No one wanted to leave him alone.

Reid shot Hotch a look.

Hotch shot Rossi a look in return. "I think it's been too long since the kid's had coffee."

The team stepped away, leaving Hotch and Reid alone.

"Spencer, you mind?" Aaron asked touching the bandage over the scars.

"No," Spencer said.

Aaron carefully lifted the bandage and looked at the scars. "Those shouldn't change you. I still want you to see my doctor, just to be sure. I'll make an appointment."

"When I get released, can I stay with you?"

"Yes," Aaron answered. He took Reid's hand and kissed it. "I wanted to ask you anyway."

J.J. stood in the doorway, she witnessed the moment and a smile came to her face. She wasn't about to interrupt the moment.

CM*******************************************************************************************

It was over a month after the attack.

Reid was sitting on the couch in Aaron's office looking out the window at the rain.

Ever since the attack, that was where Reid had a habit of sitting.

J.J. knew the answer why. However, she would not share that with anyone on the team. She figured that Reid would talk about him and Hotch when they were ready.

The team was letting Reid have his distance.

He had scene the bureau shrinks. However, he also knew the correct answers. He had been cleared for duty.

After Reid was released from the hospital the team had gathered at Rossi's house.

This was when they had revealed the truth about the Un-Sub and Hotch to Garcia. She had taken the news better than expected. However, she did state a desire to see Hotch in his wolf self. He had obliged to help her understand. He still did not actually change in front of the team. The only one who watched him change was Reid.

Hotch had told the team of the story of how he had been turned into a werewolf as a kid. He talked about the medications and the techniques he had used.

Afterwards, J.J. had explained how her granddad had been a werewolf. That had been the start of her knowledge.

When the news had settled the team started working on a plan to track down Badriyah.

Reid didn't even turn when J.J. entered the office. Hotch wasn't in the office, he was in a budget meeting.

"We're going to find her." J.J. said.

"I can't help it." Reid said. "I keep thinking that I have a child out there. I don't know how well she is going to take care of it. What if it isn't a werewolf? What will she do then? Even with werewolf babies, the mother still needs to take care of themselves for the health of the child."

J.J. took a seat next to Reid.

Reid turned and looked at her. "I want my baby. I know that sounds crazy, but I want to know their okay, I don't care about how they came into the world, whether or not the baby is a werewolf."

J.J. stayed calm. "We are going to find her."

CM************************************************************************

ahowell1993 - I thought it would be interesting to have J.J. being knowledgeable. She knew how to treat Reid when they found him.

AZCatmom - Hopefully this remained interesting for you.


	15. Finding Badriyah

Chapter 15 Finding Badriyah

It was several months now since Reid's attack.

They were coming close to the potential due date for Badriayah.

Rossi and Prentiss had flown out to talk with Benjamin Settles.

They had discovered that the two were partners in crime. He had targeted her initially. However, she managed to fight him. Settles had called it like the moment Bonnie met Clyde. He had attacked the female victims. She had attacked the male victims.

He did not know how to locate Badriyah.

Badriyah had not seemed to make any further contact with Reid.

The team knew this wasn't good as far as stalkers went. She could have directed her attention elsewhere or plotting a revenge against Reid for denying her affections.

Garcia had spent time in between cases trying to find anything involving werewolves in the area. Reid and Hotch had given her several keywords and phrases that werewolves used to identify each other.

The team also looked into Badriyah's previous crimes. Everything together helped to build the profile they were going to use to track her.

Reid had passed his psych eval and had completely returned to duty. He was still dealing with the effects of the PTSD from the event.

Hotch was helping in that.

It had also given the two an excuse to see each other and continue their relationship.

The team had remained unaware of the relationship, or that was at least what Spencer and Aaron thought. They were proven wrong.

Spencer was in Aaron's office talking. Aaron had closed the blinds and the door when Spencer entered.

They were talking about their plans for a date. Jack had been included in those plans. He was used to seeing Spencer and had made it clear that he liked having him around.

Aaron stood and came around to the front of his desk, and sat on the edge of his desk, hovering slightly over Spencer. "We should get back out there before they suspect something."

"We should," Reid said standing up.

Hotch leaned in to kiss Spencer.

The kiss was calm and gentle and soothing.

Reid felt himself melting into it, he was getting weak in the knees.

They were interrupted by the door opening, J.J. was standing at the door staring at them with a grin on her face.

Reid quickly made a motion to move away from Hotch. Hotch placed his hand on Reid's arm. He then smiled at Reid.

This caused Reid to blush and divert his eyes.

The exchange was not lost on J.J., she only continued to smile. "You two do make a cute couple."

"How long?" Reid asked.

"I saw your kiss at the hospital," J.J. answered. "I might have gotten tipped off before. Relax, I promise I won't say anything."

"You are a good profiler." Hotch praised.

"Garcia wants to see us," J.J replied. "We could have a lead on Badriyah."

The team gathered in the conference room. The blinds were pulled and the door was locked. They didn't want to run the risk of any other agents hearing the BAU talk about werewolves. Especially when they were planning on going after one.

"I searched over social media and found a disturbing number of werewolf clubs, thank you to the Twilight Series." Garcia said. "Most of them are teenagers."

"Most of them?" Morgan asked.

"Some of them are adults trying to relive some type of youth thing," Garcia said.

"You did find something?" Reid asked.

"I found some social boards for werewolves to talk with each other. It is almost a support group and ways to find doctors or services."

Garcia pulled up clips for the sites.

"There is this one though I found." She clicked on another excerpt from another site. "This is from a group of werewolves that think they are on the top of the food chain. They consider themselves superior."

"It reads almost like the Deatheaters from Harry Potter," J.J. commented.

"Deatheaters?" Reid asked.

"I'll give you the books," Prentiss said. "But yes, it does."

"That would fit in with Badriyah. I'm surprised she didn't change you." Morgan said. He had picked up a couple of books on werewolves from Hotch to fill himself in.

"I'm glad she didn't," Reid said.

Spencer and Aaron had talked again about becoming a werewolf. Spencer had agreed that he wouldn't go through with it. While he did want to help the doctors and scientists, in the end it wouldn't be ethical.

"The group is having a meeting tomorrow night. I have an address," Garcia said. "They're meeting to celebrate the birth of a new member. The name listed is Badriyah."

Reid's mouth opened for a moment and he stared at the table.

"She gave birth early," he said quietly. "Premature babies need to be cared for. They can have a lack of fat stores, causing medical issues. It changes the baby's appearance. They can have disproportionately large heads and sharper features than full-term babies. They can have a lower body temperature. There is also labored breathing or respiratory distress. . ."

Hotch took Reid's hand discreetly under the table.

"We're going to find her." He said calmly.

Morgan watched the exchange between Hotch and Reid. He pursed his lips to avoid saying anything.

"I know some agents and officers that are werewolves," Hotch said. "They would be willing to help us stake out the place and track down Badriyah. I'll make a couple of calls when we are done here."

From there the team worked on a plan based upon the address.

When the plan was complete the team broke up and headed home. Hotch had gone to the office to make the calls.

"Hey, Reid." Morgan said purposely catching up with Reid. He directed Reid out to the elevator. "How are things with you pretty boy?"

"I just want to find Badriyah and the baby," Reid said to Morgan.

"Then what," Morgan said. They entered the elevator and Morgan quickly pressed the button, providing him the privacy that he wanted with Reid.

"I don't know, I'll figure out something," Reid answered.

"With Hotch?"

Reid looked at Morgan with surprise.

"Is he treating you right?" Morgan asked seriously.

"He is," Reid answered biting his lip. "We wanted to be discreet."

"You work with profilers." Morgan reminded him.

"Yeah, J.J. told us she knew for a while," Reid confessed. "Who else knows?"

"When Hotch took your hand in the conference room, I think that he gave you both away," Morgan answered.

CM*************************************************************

Prentiss immediately caught up with Garcia and J.J.

"I think we need a girl's night." Prentiss said to them.

"Why?" Garcia asked. "I'm always but for a girl's night."

"I think we need to discuss something." Prentiss said to them.

"Discuss what?" Rossi asked joining the women.

"Girl stuff." Prentiss said quickly.

"You mean Hotch take Reid's hand under the table?" Rossi said.

Garcia gasped. "Seriously, o' they would be so cute together."

J.J. looked down, avoiding eye contact with the others.

"Someone already knew." Rossi commented. "We'll celebrate when they are ready to tell us."

CM*****************************************************

IndigoAngel81 – It seems to me that you and ahowell1993 wanted Badriyah to be successful. Hotch doesn't want Reid to become a werewolf. He doesn't want him to go through the process he had to learn himself to control the werewolf. What would you consider for names?


	16. Showdown

This is the final chapter. Thank you all to who have read this story.

Chapter 16 Showdown

The BAU had managed to discreetly set up an operation. The team was joined by three Werewolves and one She-Wolf, who were acquaintances of Hotch.

One of the werewolves, Officer Michaels, was NYPD. The other two were Federal Agents, Agents Wagner and Kirby. The She-Wolf, Agent Caroline Carter was a DEA agent.

Agents Carter and Wagner were trained and proficient in undercover operations. They would enter the party has a married couple.

Before the operation had begun, Reid had allowed Agent Carter to get his smell. She would use it to help identify the baby. Agent Carter assured Reid and the rest of the team that she did have a superior sense of smell.

The address was a house in a lower-class neighborhood outside of D.C. It was a neighborhood that people would look the other way. The house was on the edge of the community, providing the gathering a small amount of privacy.

With the help of the team, Garcia had set up camera surveillance in the neighborhood. It was to watch for the werewolves, specifically for Badriyah. So far there had been five Werewolves and three She-Wolves that had entered the house.

The rest of the BAU was set up in a perimeter around the house. They were ready to enter if need be.

If the werewolves sensed humans watching them they would scatter.

Hotch had purposely placed Reid in the rear. He was watching the surveillance with Garcia in her office.

Garcia was running face recognition on those entering the gathering against known criminals. So far, she had found three outstanding warrants for New York, Pennsylvania, along with the District.

So far there had been no signs of Badriyah.

"I see a woman with a baby matching the description." Agent Kirby said into the mic. "She's heading in the direction of the house. You should have a visual in a moment."

A small car pulled up to the front of the house. A woman got out of the vehicle. She opened the rear passenger door and gently picked up a small bundle.

"That's her!" Reid said when she came into view of one of the cameras. His eyes were on the baby.

Badriyah walked into the house cradling the baby.

"Carter, keep eyes on," Morgan said.

"On it," Carter replied.

Badriyah walked into the front room and joined the gathering.

Carter made her away towards the baby with Wagner. While she pretended to admire the child, she took in the baby's scent.

She smiled and then looked to Wagner.

"We will properly greet this child into the fold." One of the older werewolves said.

One of the She-Wolves looked over the baby. "This child is a half breed. I can smell the human."

"The human knew of werewolves," Badriyah struck back. "He was my chosen. I took what I wanted. He was a fine selection for a human. He was all I could have wanted."

Reid stayed on the edge listening to the feed and watching Wagner's camera.

"Why should we welcome this child?" The Werewolf standing with the She-Wolf said. "I say we just kill it now."

Reid tensed when he heard that. Garcia placed a protective hand on Reid.

"This child will be raised to be a werewolf entirely." Badriyah defensively responded to the pair.

"Luna is right." The Werewolf with her said. "Kill it now, so it doesn't poison our line."

"I'll kill you first." Badriyah stood her ground with the Werewolf.

The Werewolf and She-Wolf along with Badriyah started to change. Badriyah managed to maintain a hold on the baby.

Reid made his way to the door of Garcia's office.

"Where do you think you're going?" Garcia asked.

"I'm going after my baby," Reid answered.

"Hotch said you were to stay here," Garcia said.

"Try and stop me," Reid replied walking out the door.

"Listen everyone," Garcia said. "Reid is heading your way."

"I'll take care of him," Morgan replied.

"There's no way to do an extraction," Prentiss said to the team. "We would need SWAT." That was something the team did not have access to.

Carter positioned herself closer to Badriyah. "This child is a Werewolf." She too started to change.

It appeared that the Werewolves were taking sides. Wagner and Carter along with one of the Werewolves was on Badriyah's side. The rest stood with Luna and the Werewolf with her.

"We will not welcome this child to us." The head Werewolf said starting the change as well. "If we are not in agreement."

"I still say we kill that thing," the defiant Werewolf said.

"Touch my baby and I will kill you." Badriyah stated she stayed half way formed.

"We need to move in," Morgan said. "We can't let them kill her."

Wagner took a protective position in front of Badriyah.

"You're going to have to go through me." Wagner growled.

Carter took a hold of Badriyah, she made sure to have a hold on her as well as the baby. "This baby will be a strong wolf." She said reassuring Badriyah that she was on her side.

Wagner kept the attention of the opposing Werewolves on himself.

Carter purposely started to move Badriyah away from the situation.

"No, I will fight for my baby." Badriyah said. She then did something unsuspected. She placed the baby in Carter's arms before turning completely into her She-Wolf form.

Carter saw the opportunity. She cradled the baby close to her and started to move back. "I will protect the baby." She said.

The entire team got the message.

"Move in," Hotch stated.

With that the BAU team quickly entered the house.

The werewolves quickly finished changing form when the agents entered.

Hotch had been prepared to change before the operation started. He had changed quickly and entered into the fray of Werewolves and She-Wolfs.

The BAU team held their weapons against the werewolves. A couple of them charged at the agents. Rossi and Morgan fired at them. A few had run when the agents entered. Prentiss and Kirby had gone after them.

Badriyah in full She-Wolf form, went after Carter.

Carter, sensing the danger, had made a dash for the back of the house.

"Badriyah," Hotch growled.

Badriyah turned and looked at Hotch. She made a move to attack him.

Hotch jumped at the same time, fully intent to take down Badriyah.

The two were locked in battle. They were oblivious to the fighting around him.

Wagner, Kirby and the rest of the team were fighting the other werewolves.

The situation was chaos at best.

CM***************************************************************

Some how Reid managed to drive to the scene without incident.

He saw first responders already on the scene. Someone from the neighborhood had called the police.

Reid saw Wagner and Rossi first. They were talking with some of the first responders. Clearly they were trying to smooth the situation over.

Moving to the outskirts Reid parked the SUV. He quickly existed the vehicle, looking for the rest of the team.

Morgan saw him and waved him over.

"Where is she?" He quickly asked.

"She's okay." Morgan pointed towards J.J.

J.J. was sitting in the backseat of the SUV with the door open. The baby was asleep in her arms.

Reid quickly ran over to her.

"You have a beautiful girl." J.J. handed the little girl over to Reid. "She's got a full head of hair."

Reid took the child in his arms gently. He then inspected the girl meticulously.

"She's so tiny." Reid said. "She looks fine, but I want a doctor to look her over."

"She's healthy I think. She has a good set of lungs." J.J. said.

"Where's Hotch and Agent Carter?" Reid said. He knew that Agent Carter was instrumental in saving his daughter.

"They're in the bus." J.J. said. "Badriyah. . ."

"No," Reid said fearing the worst. He cradled his daughter closer to her.

"Carter got the baby out." J.J. explained. "Hotch, he fought Badriyah. She's dead."

Reid cradled the baby and walked over to ambulance.

Both Carter and Hotch were sitting up in the back. Carter had a bandage on one arm. Hotch had significantly more, but he would live.

"Carter," Reid began. "I can't thank you enough. You risked your life. . ."

"My operations don't usually end on a happy note. So thank you for that." Carter said. "And this," she said pointing to her bandage. "I got worse than this at Hogan's Alley.

She stepped out of the ambulance and placed her hand gently on the baby's head, brushing her head of hair. "I know my nose isn't an official DNA test. But she is yours and she is healthy." She then turned back to Hotch. "See you around, Hotch."

Agent Carter left leaving Hotch and Reid alone.

"Did Badriyah name her?" Reid asked.

"She never said a name." Hotch answered. "Prentiss didn't find a name on anything that Badriyah brought for her. I think she has your eyes."

"I want to have a doctor look her over and take her home." Reid said.

Hotch got out of the ambulance. He held out his arms to hold the baby. "I think she's a strong baby," Hotch said caressing the baby. "She should have a family."

Reid looked at Hotch quizzically.

"I think she should come to our home."

"Our home?" Reid asked.

"Yes, with me and Jack. I want to help you with her."

Reid stared at Hotch "You're taking advantage of me because I mentally vulnerable."

"That's because I want you to say yes." Hotch said. "I love you, Spencer."

Reid smiled at that.

He would be going home with Hotch.

CM*************************************************

It was the next day. The team was late coming into the office. It had been a long night for all of them.

Reid brought the baby in with him later in the day. Hotch and Reid had made an appointment early in the morning with a doctor Hotch knew. Reid had wanted to make sure that his daughter was healthy.

The doctor had given her a clean bill of health. There were no adverse effects from her being born early.

Right now, the team was sitting at the round table. It was a time of celebration.

Prentiss, J.J. and Garcia were doting over the baby.

She was in a carrier clearly enjoying the attention from the three self-declared aunties.

Morgan and Rossi in the meantime were grilling Hotch and Reid about their relationship.

"We are going to raise her together." Reid said. "When she gets older and comes into her wolf we will teach her control and how to use her abilities."

"Reid you still haven't given us a name." Prentiss said.

"I have a baby blanket at the ready." Garcia said. "All I need is the name."

"Hotch and I talked about it for a while last night." Reid said. "I love my mom and I also love Jack. I wanted to honor his mom as well."

"Well?" Garcia asked.

"Her name is Diana Haley Reid."

"Hello little Diana." Garcia said shaking the baby's hand. "You are going to be such a wonderful little girl."

"That is wonderful name." J.J. said.

"Pretty boy with a baby." Morgan said. "This is going to be interesting."

The End


End file.
